Demain il sera trop tard
by Casey Fitzgerald IV
Summary: Quand les roux arrivent à des conclusions hâtives et que le Sauveur en fait les frais, ça peux partir loin. Heureusement il y a des gens qui gardent la tête froide. Comme Hermione. Ou Sirius. Et aussi Severus. Mais peut-être qu'en fait ils sont tous foutu...?
1. Pour lancer un Obliviate général

**Disclamer :** _Le monde et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, si quelqu'un à un doute par rapport à ça, envoyez-lui un courrier, elle seras ravit._

 _Délire totale, ne pas prendre cette fic au sérieux même si j'ai essayé de faire certains passages cohérent (ce qui à encore plus tordu la fic, mais c'pas grave.)_

Je devais vous dire quelque chose aussi concernant la fic, mais j'ai complètement oubliée quoi, si ça me reviens je le dirais dans un des prochains chapitre.

Vieille fic, non réécrite, elle est bien comme ça.

* * *

 **Demain, il sera trop tard pour lancer un Oblivate général**

 _"Toute vérité est peut être un mensonge"_

* * *

Le Survivant pensait que cette journée allait être parfaite. Il avait tué le plus grand mage noir l'an passé après avoir faillit perdre son parrain, ce début d'année n'avait en rien ressemblé aux précédent car personne pour essayer de le tuer à tous les tournants et -Que Merlin soit loué !- il avait annoncé au monde sorcier entier qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui dans les journaux dès qu'il se curait le nez. Et le Ministre avait pris très au sérieux la menace de tout faire exploser autour de lui si jamais les journalistes ne lui foutaient pas la paix. Le pourquoi cette journée serait spéciale était le fait qu'il n'avait pas une seule heure de potion dans les pattes, Ron et Hermione se bécoteraient hors de sa vue et il avait le terrain de Quidditch toute l'après-midi pour lui tout seul. Ou presque, restait que ses fans hystériques l'observaient encore et toujours depuis les gradins. Cependant la plus parfaite des journée pouvait tourner au cauchemar en quelques secondes à peine.

Hier soir, tout agacé qu'il était à subir les assauts poulpesque d'une Ginny persuadée qu'ils allaient se marier et faire tout plein d'enfant, le Survivant lui avait lâché qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils se mettent ensemble puisqu'il était irrémédiablement gay et attiré par ceux plus âgés. Il ne s'attendait réellement pas, en rentrant dans la Grande Salle pour manger ce midi là, entendre Ginny hurler à qui voulait l'entendre que le Survivant était gay et amoureux. Le tout appuyée sur un Draco Malfoy grimaçant essayant vainement de la décrocher de sa chemise inondée.

Harry eut tout le loisir de voir la plupart des filles de la salle se lever d'un bond, horrifiées, dont les membres les plus fervents du club "Love-Potter-Forever" - Sérieusement…. Il en avait des frissons - mais ce qui lui certifia qu'il allait passer la journée la plus cauchemardesque de sa vie, ce fut lorsque toutes les pairs d'yeux se posèrent sur lui dans un bel ensemble, le silence mortel régnant dans la salle. Il fit tout ce que bon Gryffondor ferait : Il déglutit et prit courageusement la poudre d'escampette.

Son après-midi, donc, se passa à cavaler comme un dératé dans les couloirs pour pas se faire attraper par ces tarées lui demandant de leur dire que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'il les aimait elles. Chacune d'entre elles. Quelqu'un qui aimait les formes aurait certainement sauté sur l'occasion pour ouvrir un harem, il n'y en avait pas à Poudlard, de harem. Certain que Voldemort n'aurait pas tourné à l'obsédé du pouvoir s'il avait pu profiter du corps de jeune filles n'attendant que ça. En fait, il aurait été bien trop occupé à toutes les satisfaire pour penser à conquérir le monde et…

Harry secoua la tête en rentrant dans la salle sur demande après avoir échappé aux groupes de filles sillonnant les couloirs dans l'espoir de l'attraper. S'il continuait sur ses pensées idiotes ça finirait mal. La salle lui offrit un petite bibliothèque dans un salon avenant, la cheminée allumée diffusait une douce chaleur et des oiseaux gazouillaient dans une cage pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. C'était sa salle préférée, c'était ici qu'il s'était détendu un nombre incalculable de fois.

Enfin, à la base c'était la salle où Hermione l'avait traîné pour faire des devoirs, mais puisque le lieu lui avait plut, il le recréait de lui-même. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en faisant venir à lui un des nombreux livres afin de passer le temps, il était hors de question qu'il sorte le nez dehors avec les furies qui voulaient mettre la main sur lui. Alors il se plongea dans un grimoire de potion. Pendant la guerre il s'était amélioré, surtout pour faire des potions de soin à vrai dire et cela s'en était ressentit sur les cours de Snape.

L'adolescent avait plus de concentration en classe malgré le professeur lui tournant autour pour trouver la moindre erreur, devoir préparer une potion en transplanant à divers endroit rapidement et revenir pour que personne ne le capture, vérifier que rien n'est tombé dans sa mixture en son absence et faire en sorte que Ron l'ait à temps avant de mourir était en entrainement très efficace. Le stress et l'adrénaline de ces moments lui avaient appris que Snape était un gentil chaton qui mordillait afin de montrer son affection. Si jamais le professeur l'apprenait il en ferait une syncope et pour que cela reste un secret, il évitait son regard sans lui répondre la plupart du temps. Sauf quand l'adulte dépassait un peu les bornes, là il lui faisait un plaisir de lui donner une raison de retirer des points. Enfin, il fallait tout de même noté que le professeur c'était calmé depuis le début de l'année, bien qu'il y ait encore quelques accroches, cela ne restait que des joutes verbales plus par habitude que par véritable envie de blesser l'autre. En fait, parfois Harry remarquait un sourire étirant les lèvres de l'adulte, mais pas ce sourire qui vous montrait à quel point vous êtes un parfait crétin, plutôt quelque chose de différent, il n'arrivait pas à définir. Et quand il y pensait, ça le perturbait.

Quand l'heure du dîné approcha, le jeune homme risqua la tête derrière la porte, personne ne faisait le pied de grue devant, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Le Survivant avait finalement oublié le fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce midi en dévorant le livre avec passion, qui aurait pu le dire avant ? Quand la chauve-souris des cachot n'était pas sur son dos, il adorait les potions. Snape avait eut raison dans son discours en première année, la gloire en bouteille et la mort en flacon étaient des plus captivant.

Le jeune homme traversa le château sur ses gardes, s'attendant à chaque tournant de voir des hystériques lui bondir dessus, cependant les couloirs étaient vide ce qui voulait dire que le repas de la Grande Salle était bien avancé et qu'il débarquerait tel un cheveux au milieu de la soupe. Maudissant sa malchance, il ouvrit un battant le plus lentement possible en se glissant dans le bruit habituel de la pièce. Bien entendue quelques personnes le virent, dont des filles qui bondirent sur leurs pieds dans l'espoir de l'attraper. Hermione fut plus rapide, l'attendant déjà appuyée contre le mur, elle apparut soudainement à ses côtés pour lui attraper le bras et le tirer sans ménagement à la table des rouges en lui ordonnant de s'asseoir face à un Ron en plein gavage d'estomac.

\- Bien, tu va m'expliquer cette histoire en détail, Harry James Potter ! Qui est-ce ?

\- Qui est qui ?

\- Le mec que tu aime !

Hein ? Quoi ? Il avait expliqué à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il était gay lors de la guerre quand Ron le tannait pour qu'il se trouve une fille. Ils l'avaient bien pris, le rouquin leur apprenant que l'homosexualité était acceptée dans la société sorcière car les créatures magiques pouvaient avoir une âme sœur autant parmi le sexe opposé que le même sexe. En voyant qu'il la regardait avec des gros yeux, la brune fronça les sourcils et eut une moue ennuyée.

\- Ne me mens pas Harry ! Ginny a dit que tu était amoureux.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

Ah oui, ce midi, la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas mangé. Lançant un coup d'œil à la nourriture, il se demanda fugacement s'il devait en prendre maintenant au cas où ou si ce repas se passerait bien. Dans le doute il préféra commencer à remplir son ventre sans prendre en compte le sifflement mécontent de son amie.

\- Vais-je devoir t'arracher la réponse ? Je te jure que j'ensorcèle de nouveau tes lunettes pour quelles chantent "mangez-moi" si tu ne me réponds pas !

Harry lui lança un regard craintif. Elle était en était sérieusement capable et l'avait déjà fait lorsqu'il pensait pouvoir échapper aux devoirs de Défense, puisqu'après tout il était vraiment trop doué dans cette matière. Cependant, sa chère Mione était persuadée qu'il était amoureux, elle n'accepterait pas un autre refus et demanderait des explications sur le "pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit avant ?!" … Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu l'empêcher de leur parler de ce fameux petit-ami ? Pour Ron c'est évident, un Serpentard et son meilleur ami lui dirait qu'il n'était pas prêt à en entendre plus. Peut-être qu'un adulte hors de l'école et qu'il le rejoignait certain soir ferait comprendre à la brunette qu'il enfreignait plusieurs règles, expliquant par la-même pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit puisqu'elle était préfète. Adieu son sommeil, il devra se contenter de la salle sur demande avant de simuler une séparation avec son petit-ami fictif. Quoi ? Lui menteur pour avoir la paix ? Si peu.

\- Eh bien… C'est un ancien Serpentard et un adulte, alors je dois-

\- QUOI T'ES AMOUREUXDE SNAPE ?!

Harry lâcha ses couverts dans un bruit sourd, ouvrant à demi la bouche et fixant Ron qui venait d'hurler, aussi blanc que lui et pour une fois sa bouche n'était pas pleine. Il avait raté un épisode quelque part ? La logique dans le cerveau d'un roux était redoutable, surtout pour arriver à une telle conclusion ! Il ne pourrait certainement pas comprendre comment ce résultat lui était parvenu entre deux neurones, par contre, il se rendit compte du nouveau silence qui venait de s'abattre dans la pièce habituellement bruyante. Minute, ça n'avait pas été la même chose ce midi quand Ginny eut lâché la bombe sur sa sexualité ? En moins de vingt-quatre heures ses fans n'y survivront pas. Merlin faites qu'elles soient internées à St Mangouste jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Le Survivant fit un tour d'horizon, reprenant peu à peu pied avec la réalité, son regard tomba au départ sur une Ginny aussi blanche que ses cheveux étaient roux, la fourchette arrêtée à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche à peine ouverte. Puis il y eut Neville qui avait carrément tourné de l'œil, la tête ayant heurté heureusement la table et non le sol. Seamus et Thomas le fixaient comme s'il était un extra-terrestre violet déclamant des alexandrins en mandarin. Rien de nouveau cela dit. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les Serpentards, Malfoy et son air d'avaler un Strangulot faillit lui rappeler le visage qu'il abordait lui-même actuellement et ses compatriote vert-argent avaient à peu près la même tête. Son attention se porta soudainement sur la table des professeurs, faisant craquer ses cervicales devant la violence de son sursaut, là où Dumbledore pétillait tel un sapin de Noël, Minerva en état de choc et cherchant sa respiration, puis Snape…

Snape qui était entrain de se diriger vers la porte pour quitter la salle quand le cri du roux avait résonné. Pendant un court instant leurs regards s'accrochèrent dans la même sensation d'avoir basculé dans un monde parallèle particulièrement perturbant avant que l'information -Snape avait entendu ça !- ne parvienne au cerveau du Survivant et qu'il se détourne en rougissant furieusement. Ses yeux, deux émeraudes étincelantes, se posèrent sur son meilleur ami, le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait fut rapidement remplacé par une colère noire, obscurcissant ces mêmes orbes et faisant déglutir le rouquin.

\- Ron, Je vais te tuer.

Ledit Ron émit un couinement peu masculin avant de sauter sur ses jambes, oubliant totalement sont estomac, chose n'étant jamais arrivé en six ans de scolarité, pour s'enfuir sans demander son reste -il avait un bon instinct de survie après tout. Harry n'hésita pas un seul instant à passer par-dessus la table pour être sur ses talons, réellement furibond.

\- JE VAIS TE TUER !

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_


	2. Pour s'enfuir loin, très loin

Merci pour vos reviews et de me lire ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, ne vous en faites pas, c'est toujours OOC sur les bords.

* * *

 **Demain, il sera trop tard pour s'enfuir loin, très loin.**

 _"Certainement que même une autre planète ce ne seras jamais assez éloigné"_

* * *

 _Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam._

\- Euh… Harry ?

\- Je suis très, très occupé Neville.

 _Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam._

\- Non 'Ry, sérieusement, tu va te faire mal si tu continu.

Le Survivant tourna la tête vers le rouquin, ses yeux ne se résumant qu'à deux fentes pleines de menaces et de promesses de mort. Docilement, Ron retourna se planquer derrière ses rideaux, préférant cent fois manquer les premiers cours qu'affronter son ami encore moins calmé qu'hier soir. Par Merlin, rien que d'y penser Harry repris le massacre méthodique de son crâne contre le mur de la chambre en fermant les yeux et en espérant de tout cœur que quelque chose lui fasse oublier -et par-là même la terre entière- la connerie de son ex-meilleur-ami. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de démentir avant de lui courir après. Cependant c'était tellement absurde, ridicule, que personne n'y croirait. N'est-ce pas ?

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il découvrit que Ron avait filé sans qu'il ne le remarque, que le dortoir était complètement vide et qu'il devrait sérieusement commencer à courir pour arriver à l'heure à son premier cours de la matinée. Genre maintenant. Quelques premières années s'étant un peu perdues dans les couloirs virent passer un Harry Potter paniqué, cavaler sans se soucier du fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fini de fermer sa robe et l'on entrevoyait sont torse nu. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'avait que son pantalon sous sa robe de sorcier, mais il sentait qu'il allait le regretter vu comment le tissus lui irritait la peau nue.

Il déboula au bout du couloir menant à la classe des potions au moment où Snape tenait encore la porte, le regard fixé sur lui. Sentant sa dernière heure venue, le jeune homme mit les bouchées doubles afin d'arriver à la porte avant que le professeur ne décide de la fermer. A bout de souffle, il la dépassa, le rouge aux joues et évitant de regarder son professeur pour fixer avec attention les places disponible. Pour une fois, Ron s'était placé à côté de Neville, laissant la place à côté d'Hermione libre, il s'y rendit en essayant de récupérer une respiration moins haletante, baissant encore plus la tête quand Snape se rendit à son bureau sans commenter son retard. Aucune remarque cinglante ? Noël n'était pas censé être le mois prochain ?

\- Bien, sortez vos manuels à la page quarante-sept et commencez, des instructions précises se trouvent au tableau. Vous avez deux heures.

Harry se détendit légèrement en l'observant s'asseoir derrière son bureau d'où il pouvait surveiller la classe sans se déplacer tel un détraqueur parmi eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement et si Snape le fixa encore quelques instants, Harry se tourna à demi vers Hermione en la suppliant muettement d'aller chercher les ingrédients et de ne surtout pas l'y envoyer. La jeune fille eut un sourire entendu et s'exécuta, tapotant avec compassion son épaule.

Ce fut les deux heures de potions les plus étranges de toute sa vie, pas une mouche ne volait -pardon, pas un seul ingrédient- vers la mixture qu'il partageait avec Hermione et quand Snape déambulait, il ne s'attardait jamais près du Gryffondor. Au départ si, mais a chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait la première heure, Harry perdait toute concentration, son corps se tendait tel un arc et il se figeait dans certains de ses gestes. A ces moments là Hermione poussait des petits glapissements d'animal effrayé en essayant de récupérer la potion comme elle pouvait.

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Sincèrement, Harry faisait tout pour ne pas y penser, sauf que le domaine "Dimension parallèle" n'entrait vraiment pas dans ce qu'il pouvait gérer. Tout le monde lui lançait des coups d'œil et à chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête pour voir le tableau, c'était les yeux d'obsidienne de Snape sur lui, le fixant comme cherchant à lire au plus profond de son être. Et sans cesse il rougissait légèrement sous tant d'insistance en essayant de regarder autre chose. Mais si c'était pour croiser les sourires goguenards des serpents ou ceux compatissants des lions, il préférait garder son nez dans sa potion et ne surtout pas le relever.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant sa libération. Il laissa Hermione rassembler ses affaires alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait complètement oublié son sac, heureusement Snape n'avait rien vu, mais Macgonagall qui venait après ne laisserait pas cela passer. La mort dans l'âme et sous l'insistance d'Hermione, Harry rempli la fiole de potion pour la porter au bureau professorale, regardant essentiellement ses pieds parce qu'il craignait qu'en regardant encore Snape, les autres se fassent des idées et pire, que le prof' se rappel à son bon souvenir avec quelques remarques dont il avait le secret.

\- Potter.

Ah ben voilà. Tout ses muscles se tétanisèrent au moment où il posait la fiole sur le bout du bureau, entendant des murmures s'élever derrière lui. Avec courage, il releva la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens, le mettant au défi de dire quoi que ce soit devant les autres, il était hors de question qu'on lui reproche ce que Ron avait osé dire hier soir. Comme lisant dans ses pensées -Harry soupçonnait que Snape utilise la Legimencie- l'homme hocha lentement la tête et chassa le reste des élèves, demandant à Harry de rester, ce qu'il fit puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Asseyez-vous Potter.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était chasser la gêne l'étreignant. Il obéit en prenant place sur la chaise du premier bureau d'élève, il fut surpris de sentir Snape se poster devant lui, s'accroupissant pour qu'il puisse garder la tête basse qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis presque deux heures et que le professeur voit son visage. C'était tellement inédit et décalé qu'il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, entrouvrant de nouveau la bouche, surtout en captant le léger sourire en coin que lui fit l'homme devant son air de poisson sortit de l'eau. Ce sourire qui le perturbait.

\- Potter, j'aimerais parler de ce qu'à dit votre ami Weasley hier soir.

\- C'est-… Il n'y a rien a dire.

\- Potter.

Il se recula un peu plus sur la chaise en levant les mains comme si l'adulte pointait sa baguette sur lui, aussi craintif que si cette dimension sans dessus-dessous était réelle. Sérieusement, ce n'était pas le Snape qu'il connaissait, où se trouvait l'homme amer qui leur faisait regretter chaque seconde leur existence ? Celui qui rôdait dans leur dos pour fondre sur eux tel un rapace sur sa proie ? Celui qui était toujours accroupit n'était pas son professeur, il n'était pas le héro de guerre lui ayant sauvé la vie plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait compter. C'était quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Vous avez tord Potter, je suis bel et bien devant vous, alors maintenant on va parler de cette histoire. Rien dans le règlement de l'école n'interdit une relation professeur-élève pour des raisons évidentes lorsque l'on vit entouré de créature magique.

 _C'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai._

\- Je suis conscient que ce que je vous dit ne vous aides pas, mais Granger serait capable de passer la semaine sur les règles pour encourager vos sentiments. Je ne peux pas vous les rendre quand bien même nous sommes autorisés à avoir une relation poussée, c'est pour cela que je vous l'ai dit. Je ne peux pas vous répondre favorablement.

 _Merlin._

Est-ce qu'il pouvait aller ressusciter Voldemort histoire qu'il l'achève une bonne fois pour toute ? C'est vrai, il n'avait eu que cinq chance pour le tuer, surement qu'une de plus et il aurait réussit. Harry vit avec effarement son professeur se relever en posant une main sur son épaule, la serrant légèrement pour donner un soutien qui statufia quelque peu le jeune homme.

\- J'ignore ce qui, dans mon comportement, vous a poussé à développer de tels sentiments. Je pensais bien que vous aviez quelque chose, vous étiez plus concentré dans mes cours en augmentiez vos bonnes notes, vous me répondiez moins, vous mangiez moins et êtes plus dans les nuages qu'avant. Cependant je ne pensais vraiment pas à cela.

Harry releva la tête pour fixer le dos de l'homme qui s'éloignait, contournant son bureau pour s'asseoir de nouveau derrière, il était surpris de savoir que Snape l'observait. Sa voix douce et ses gestes tout autant rassurant, presque comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé ces dernières années à se chercher les poux. Le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher son attention de cet homme qu'il pensait connaître et dont il découvrait une autre facette. C'était plaisant. Lorsque de nouveau il se surprit à rencontrer ces obsidiennes, il se releva de sa chaise, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Avez-vous besoin que je fasse quelque chose pour que vous acceptiez plus rapidement la situation ?

Son corps se figea. Sérieusement, c'était une sale habitude qu'il ne voulait pas prendre. Sentir chacun de ses muscles se tendre dans un sursaut qu'il ne finissait pas, l'attente insupportable du prochain mouvement. Il enleva sa main de ses cheveux en haussant imperceptiblement les épaules, faisant déjà marche arrière pour rejoindre la porte.

\- Tout va bien aller professeur Snape, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, continuez à être… Vous.

Parce que connaître ce côté-là de lui le perturbait bien plus que le fait d'avoir changé de dimension. C'était la seule explication à cette histoire, non ? Il s'était endormie quelque part et faisait un rêve très étrange, trop pour son pauvre cerveau. Hermione. Il devait parler à Hermione impérativement pour se sortir de cette catastrophe sans précédent.

\- Vous en êtes sûr Potter ?

\- Votre inquiétude est touchante professeur. Mais vous savez, si vous vous montrez aussi prévenant avec quelqu'un qui vous aime, cela lui seras difficile de vous oublier.

Il eut le plaisir de voir le visage, impassible et pourtant démontrant une douceur que personne ne soupçonnait, se décomposer peu à peu. Harry passa la porte en vitesse, content d'échapper à la conversation la plus étrange qu'il l'eut été donné de vivre -il avait pourtant parlé sexualité avec Sirius, mais là c'était le pompon !-. Il remonta hors des cachots en lançant un tempus, l'heure de Métamorphose allait toucher à sa fin et ensuite ce serait le repas du midi. Traversant d'autres couloirs, il se rendit devant la Métamorphose d'où commençait à sortir les élèves, Ron et Hermione en pleine discutions passionnante qui se coupa lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent. Au même moment une pensée désagréable l'envahie.

 _Il n'avait pas démenti._

Aussitôt ses jambes lâchèrent devant son air d'enfant perdu alors que ses amis se précipitaient sur lui, MacGonagall elle-même sortit de la pièce sous les cris de l'intello des rouges et ors. Harry devenait aussi blanc qu'une craie et de grosses larmes de crocodiles glissaient sur ses joues, complètement paniqué. Il n'avait pas démenti, mais pire que cela, il avait fait croire à demi-mot que ce qu'avait dit Ron était vrai. Non, encore bien plus ingérable que ça, Snape lui avait plut. Pendant un quart d'heure le professeur acariâtre ne vivant que dans un cachot et respirant seulement des vapeurs de potions lui avait fait de l'effet.

\- Je veux mouriiiiiiir ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiinn !

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_


	3. Pour revenir sur ses pas

**Demain, il sera trop tard pour revenir sur ses pas**

 _"Il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui puisse apporter la réponse à cette énigme-là"_

* * *

Deux jours plus tard. Assis dans un coin de la table Gryffondor, Harry touillait sa nourriture du bout de la fourchette et fixait le professeur de potion d'un regard curieux, décortiquant chacun de ses gestes. Sa tête était appuyée sur sa main libre en se penchant légèrement, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement à croquer si quelqu'un demandait. Cependant Harry s'en fichait un peu, il observait son professeur déjeuné avec des mouvements précis et distingués, même quand il buvait il conservait cet air d'être quelqu'un de différent de tous les autres. Comment un être humain sainement constitué pouvait décemment tomber amoureux de Snape ? Il était généralement imbuvable, laissait toujours sa tasse de café à demi-pleine le matin et abordait sans cesse cette expression de dégoût continuel comme si le monde autour de lui était insupportable.

Il avait l'âge d'être son père. Et puis il n'était pas sexy, certes que les lourdes robes noires ne permettait pas d'en juger correctement, mais déjà le nez sur ce visage blafard, ces cheveux graisseux -oui, 'Mione lui avait dit que c'était une substance pour éviter la perte desdits cheveux, mais il s'en foutait, Snape n'était pas sexy !- de plus, Snape n'était pas son genre d'homme. Il aimait les plus âgé s'il ne le sont pas trop, dans le genre Charlie Weasley ou Olivier Dubois, musclé, sexy, à la peau hâlée et luisante de sueur sous un effort, au sourire ravageur, à la moue mutine et la voix rauque même lorsqu'ils ne sont pas dans un lit.

\- Par Gryffondor, je me demande comment je n'ai pas pu me rendre compte que c'était Snape plus tôt quand tu bave comme ça en le regardant.

Le jeune homme sursauta en essuyant le coin de sa bouche, lançant en même temps un regard noir à sa meilleure amie quand les autres se foutaient de lui discrètement. Ils avaient eut du mal à accepter pour le professeur de potion au début, mais quand leur directrice de maison l'avait amené à l'infirmerie sous sa crise de panique larmoyante, ils s'étaient tous dit que le pauvre Survivant s'était pris un râteau monumental et qu'ils devaient être sympa avec lui. D'accord, de toute façon il était foutu. Le fait que ses amis le raillaient moins était une bonne chose, que Malfoy - _Malfoy, merde !-_ vienne à l'infirmerie pour lui offrir des chocogrenouille en lui annonçant qu'il faisait l'impasse sur ces dernières années et qu'il voulait bien devenir son ami l'avait fait repartir dans une crise sans précédent. Bon, Malfoy ne l'avait pas mal pris c'était déjà ça. _Merlin, pourquoi il s'en souciait ?_

\- Je ne bave pas !

\- A d'autres, on auras une réunion de crise ce soir maintenant que tu es sortit de l'infirmerie, est-ce que tu pourras tenir pendant Pré-au-lard ?

\- Je t'en pose des questions ?

Il plongea son nez dans son repas en sifflant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il les accompagne se bécoter dans un coin, ses amis eurent un sourire en s'échangeant un regard. Ils prévoyaient quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire. A cet instant précis, Harry sentit un long frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale en comprenant cela, ou alors était-ce peut-être parce qu'il sentit un regard obsidienne se poser sur lui. Presque avec automatisme, il se tourna vers son professeur de potion pour croiser ses yeux, avant de s'en détourner tout aussitôt. Il se leva pour sortir en secouant doucement la tête avec un soupir, maintenant que tout le monde était persuadé qu'il en pinçait sérieusement pour Snape, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que quiconque l'aide à rétablir la vérité.

Le seul point positif qu'il y avait trouvé, c'est que le club "Love-Potter-Forever" s'était dissout rapidement. Ce qui le dérangeait sérieusement ensuite venait du fait qu'il se faisait aborder par beaucoup de mâle depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, ça passait du cinquième année timide et rouge au septième voulant lui apprendre les affres de la sexualité. Cinq personnes en une matinée, il craignait pour la suite. Le club féminin était dissout, cependant il semblerait qu'un club masculin se soit monté derrière tout cela, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'aurait pas la paix. Devait-il annoncé qu'il avait une sexualité débridée avec Buck pour qu'on le laisse tranquille ? Non, ils seraient capable d'inviter des centaures au château.

Il faisait plutôt froid à Pré-au-Lard, soufflant sur ses mains gantées, il regretta le fait de ne pas avoir pris d'écharpe, aussi releva-t-il le col de sa robe de sorcier en espérant garder un peu de chaleur pour lui. Hermione et Ron avaient complètement disparut, certainement à la recherche d'un coin discret pour un viol buccale règlementaire. De son côté, il évitait un peu les rues bondées d'élèves ou d'habitant du coin, peu sûr d'apprécier qu'on lui pose des questions, après tout les élèves n'avaient pas hésités une seule seconde à envoyer la nouvelle de sa sexualité, puis de son penchant Snapien, aux journaux qui maintenant faisaient un peu jaser le peuple sorcier. Ni Sirius, ni Remus ne l'avaient encore contacté pour cela et étrangement la pensée fugace qu'il aurait aimé que cette histoire soit vraie pour voir son parrain faire une crise cardiaque lui parut vraiment hilarant.

Le groupe de Malfoy arrivait en face, apparemment aucun d'eux ne l'avaient encore vu, cependant il préféra rentrer dans une boutique afin d'éviter l'amitié du blond. Rien que le sourire aperçut dans la Grande Salle l'avait effrayé. Merlin, la prochaine fois qu'il bascule dans une autre dimension, qu'au moins elle ne soit pas si dérangée. Il s'enfonça un peu entre les étagères d'objets divers quand le blond et sa clique dépassèrent la boutique, poussant un soupir de soulagement, il décida d'explorer un peu le lieu silencieux malgré tout. C'était la boutique Derviche et Bang, certainement que tous les adolescents se trouvaient aux trois balais ou dans les ruelles, car seuls quelques adultes se mouvaient entre les rayons emplit de babiole magique.

L'un d'entre eux en particulier attira son regard. Snape. Sérieusement, il devait vraiment le croiser partout ? Le Survivant se cacha derrière une étagère tout en surveillant son professeur, il était sûr que si l'adulte le voyait il penserait qu'il l'avait sciemment suivit jusqu'ici et c'est vrai qu'Harry n'avait que ça à faire de sa journée, faire stalker était sa plus grande passion. Cependant, même si le garçon ronchonnait dans son coin que le sort s'acharnait, ses yeux émeraudes captèrent immédiatement l'objet auquel s'intéressait le potionniste et eut un sourire amusé à le voir rouge et or comme la maison tant honnis par le professeur.

L'homme finit par sortir après avoir parlé au vendeur présent, désignant l'objet et semblant en négocier le prix, mais agacé par le peu de baisse qu'il put obtenir, il coupa court en sortant de la boutique, la cape volant derrière lui avec classe. Harry devrait demander à ce qu'il lui apprenne à faire la même chose, ça pourrait l'aider à couper le flot de parole incessant du premier ministre s'il avait toujours l'air impassible et distingué. Les aristocrates devaient avoir la belle vie. Pas curieux pour deux sous, le gryffondor s'approcha de la vitrine de l'objet, attirant l'attention du vendeur dont un sourire ourla les lèvres. Nul dans le monde magique n'ignorait maintenant les sentiments que portait l'adolescent à l'adulte et il savait que si le professeur de Poudlard ne pourrait payer cet objet, le Survivant le ferait pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de l'homme sombre.

\- Puis-je vous aider Monsieur Potter ?

\- Hm ? Oh oui, s'il vous plait, quel est donc cet objet ?

\- C'est un outil prisé par les grands potionnistes, il en existe seulement cinq dans le monde dont un perdu.

\- Et il fait quoi ?

\- Il est utile pour la recherche essentiellement et il possède des graines d'une plante aujourd'hui disparue, d'où sa rareté.

\- Oh. Quel est sont prix ?

Le vendeur sentit sont sourire s'agrandir, il savait que faire venir cet objet dans sa boutique lui serait bénéfique, le Survivant observait le petit boitier à peine plus grand que son pouce d'un rouge et or soutenu avec curiosité et intérêt. Persuadé qu'il allait l'acheter à n'importe quel prix, l'homme annonça un chouïa plus cher que son prix d'origine.

\- Trop cher.

L'adolescent tourna les talons, se disant qu'il était normal qu'à ce prix là Snape soit partit sans chercher plus en avant. Il eut la surprise de sentir une main attraper son poignet et se faire retourner par le vendeur abordant un air horrifié. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ?

\- Je vous fait une réduction de dix pour cent.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- Vingt ?

\- Monsieur…

\- Très bien ! Je vous le vends pour la moitié du prix !

Ok. Non, mais sérieusement ? Devant son air surpris, le vendeur retrouva son sourire en annonçant le nouveau prix sur lequel ils s'étaient mis d'accord -enfin, l'adulte tout seul-, avant d'aller à la vitrine pour en sortir le boitier et le poser près de la caisse. Harry, ne pouvant décemment pas refuser ça, vint payer en continuant à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire. L'offrir à Neville sûrement, si ces graines étaient récupérables, il était sûr que le gryffondor aurait à cœur de cultiver cette plante. Il glissa l'objet dans sa poche et sortit du magasin. Non sans lancer un sourire crispé au vendeur en espérant qu'il ne l'attrape pas de nouveau pour lui vendre n'importe quoi.

Secouant doucement la tête, il se dirigea vers les trois balais où devait déjà se trouver la plupart des élèves puisque l'heure du retour n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à voir l'un des garçons lui ayant fait une déclaration passionnée ce matin, discuter avec ses amis sous l'œil ravit d'une Hermione et gêné d'un Ron. Quand leurs trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui, Harry sut qu'il aurait des ennuis, surtout en voyant l'air déterminé de son prétendant et extatique de sa meilleure amie. Tournant les talons, il décida que le vendeur était bien plus sympathique. Se demandant accessoirement où était partit son courage de gryffondor, il se mit à courir tel un dératé assez rapidement, ne voulant en aucun cas que le jeune homme enthousiaste lui mette la main dessus. Hors de question. Nada. Niet.

Assez surpris néanmoins, il se retrouva devant le chemin menant à la maison hurlante, un peu tremblant dans le froid, Harry souffla de nouveau dans ses mains puis les posa dans son cou glacé, ramenant un peu de chaleur après avoir cessé de courir. Tel une âme en peine, il se laissa tomber sur le rocher en fixant la demeure au loin, se souvenant de ce moment où Sirius et Remus lui avaient appris qu'il lui restait de la famille, ce souvenir où son parrain lui disait qu'ils vivraient ensemble. Malgré la mort du Lord Noir, Harry ne pouvait pas aller chez son parrain, les mangemorts encore en liberté étaient bien trop virulent à son égard pour qu'ils prennent le risque d'être ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas grave, l'été dernier son parrain était resté avec lui tout le long dans l'école. Avec Remus. La famille Weasley était passée plusieurs fois également. Bien entendue, ils avaient tous refusés de le voir retourner chez les Dursley, ce qui expliquait donc pourquoi le château cet été.

\- Potter.

Sursautant, l'adolescent se tourna vers l'adulte s'approchant. Snape, vous l'auriez deviné. Il fallait, après tout, qu'il le croise à chaque fois en ce moment. Le gryffondor détourna de nouveau la tête à la seconde où il croisa le regard d'obsidienne et se releva du rocher, c'était sûrement l'heure de rentrer à Poudlard et seuls Snape et Sprout surveillaient les élèves aujourd'hui. Le professeur de potion avait plus de chance de ramener illico les élèves éparpillés dans le rang plutôt que la femme un peu trop gentille.

\- Que faites-vous là, seul ?

\- Rien professeur.

Harry s'approcha de lui en soufflant dans ses mains, amusé à l'idée que s'ils revenaient tous les deux d'un coin où il n'y avait personne, le reste des élèves en feraient des gorges chaudes pendant longtemps. Il voyait d'ici les titres des prochains journaux " _Le couple improbable vivant une idylle sous ma neige !_ " ou encore mieux " _Le professeur de potion abusant du corps de son élève dans une demeure délabrée_ ". Snape dû penser la même chose parce qu'il ne les ramena pas au groupe, se dirigeant déjà vers le château sans se soucier qu'Harry le suive ou non. Voulant garder un peu de chaud, le jeune homme plongea ses mains dans ses poches dans un soupir et sentit le bout de ses doigts frôler la boite. Ah oui. _La boite de Snape pour Neville_.

Un peu plus haut, ils découvrirent déjà un petit groupe de rouge et ors se serrant en avançant, une technique de survie en lieu hostile. Cependant son regard se posa sur son prétendant un peu envahissant et il poussa un juron en sortant de la route, se planquant dans les fourrés. Snape remarqua son mouvement et l'observa un moment, haussant un sourcil sarcastique à le voir essayer de disparaître derrière un buisson effeuillé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites Potter ?

\- Je me cache.

\- Vous… Il y a des cachettes meilleures qu'un buisson ne dissimulant même pas ses propres branches.

\- Comme sous vos robes professeur ?

\- Votre bêtise est affligeante Potter.

Mais le ton était amusé et Harry gloussa lui-même, un peu rassuré que Snape ne tourne pas de l'œil devant son idiotie. L'adulte semblait s'être affreusement calmé dans ses remarques venimeuses à son encontre, certes depuis la fin de la guerre ils avaient dû se côtoyer quelques fois et leurs joutes restaient dans l'acceptable, cela n'étant après tout que pour combler l'ennui d'après le gryffondor, restait que le professeur de potion était plus… Doux. Il souffla de nouveau sur ses mains en lançant un coup d'œil vers son prétendant qui disparaissait un peu plus loin sur le chemin, soulagé en se disant qu'à une telle distance il ne le verrait pas, il sortit pour retourner au chaud du château.

Un tissus agréablement chaud s'enroula autour de son cou et il leva ses yeux émeraudes vers son professeur, un peu surpris, avant de remarquer que ce dernier avait des mains qui lui nouaient l'écharpe. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry fut soufflé. Ce midi il essayait de trouver les raisons pour lesquels l'on pouvait tomber amoureux de Snape, il n'en avait pas réellement trouvé sur le moment, parce qu'il n'y en avait une essentielle qu'il avait fuit jusque là. Ces yeux d'obsidienne si profonds, ce regard lorsqu'il se posait sur vous, vous donnant l'impression d'être unique parce que vous avez toute l'attention de l'homme le possédant.

C'était une sensation étrange, plaisante. Snape pouvait faire toute les têtes qu'il voulait, ronchonner après Dumbledore, être ennemi avec le monde entier parce qu'il était mal luné ou passer des heures à lui hurler dessus comme un dément, il suffisait simplement qu'Harry capte ces yeux d'obsidienne pour y lire ce que l'homme ne montrait pas. Ou rarement. Comme cette étincelle de douceur, cette inquiétude, peut-être même un peu d'amusement lors de leurs joutes si célèbres. Et le gryffondor se rendit soudainement compte d'une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention jusque là. Snape avait toujours été là. Même si leur relation était mal démarrée, l'adulte veillait perpétuellement sur lui à sa manière, comme bien peu aurait pu le faire en période de guerre, tel que personne ne pu le faire dans cette période. Il ne le croisait pas plus souvent aujourd'hui que ces six dernières années, c'est juste que maintenant il se rendait compte de la présence de l'adulte dans son ombre. Et Snape avait toujours été là, il voulait qu'il le soit encore un long moment.

\- Putain Snervilus, dégage tes mains de sur mon filleul !

Aucun ne pu réagir qu'un poing percuta la pommette de son professeur, l'envoyant tituber dans la neige. Harry écarquilla les yeux en se tournant rapidement vers son parrain et Remus, ce dernier tenant Patmol par la taille en lui disant de se calmer. S'il devait réagir, ce serait certainement pour dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, que Snape avait juste vu qu'il avait froid et l'aidait à rester au chaud sans rien de déplacé. Pourtant il sentit un éclat de colère le prendre alors qu'il se postait devant son parrain adoré, clairement opposé au fait qu'il abîme encore plus son professeur.

\- Je t'interdis de le toucher !

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_


	4. Pour contredire les faits

**Et voici pour vous la suite !**

* * *

 **Demain, il sera trop tard pour contredire les faits**

 _"Les amis sont les plus précieux des trésors. Sauf quand ils nous aident un peu trop"_

* * *

Harry boudait. Et il regrettait un peu aussi. Debout dans la salle sur demande, il envoyait sort sur sort à travers la pièce, heureusement bourrée de protection par une Hermione assise dans un coin. Ron de son côté se cachait derrière sa tendre moitié, clairement impressionné par la puissance des éclairs de couleurs de son meilleur ami. Les mannequins explosaient les uns après les autres, il avait besoin de se calmer, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi, de faire le point.

Il était fichu, ça c'était certain. Mais s'il pouvait au moins s'expliquer auprès de sa dernière famille, ce serait vraiment pas mal. Cet après-midi, après son éclat de voix qui avait laissé choqué Sirius et Remus, le professeur avait annoncé que "Jamais il ne toucherais un élève, surtout un Potter et le Cabot devrait s'occuper de ses puces." Harry s'était tourné vers lui en grognant et jeté un regard noir, lui disant qu'il ne voulait strictement rien entendre de son côté non plus. Mais Sirius lui avait attrapé les épaules pour l'obliger à le fixer et lui avait ordonné de dire que ce que racontait les journaux étaient des mensonges. Que c'était le résultat d'une de ses blagues ayant mal tourner, qu'il n'était vraiment pas amoureux de Snivellus.

Harry aurait dû dire que c'était ça. Ou expliquer que c'était une histoire de Ginny ayant dégénéré comme d'habitude et tout cela aurait pris fin, la vérité aurait été rétablit. Cependant ce constat l'agaça un peu plus et il se dégagea de la prise de son parrain, lui hurlant qu'il était libre de tomber amoureux de qui il voulait, qu'il le détestait et qu'il n'était pas son père. Il avait salué Remus d'un mouvement sec de la tête et puis avait marché jusqu'au château, dépassant un professeur un peu choqué et… Et posant sur lui ce même regard qu'avant, celui qui donnait l'impression d'être unique. Harry avait rougit en enfouissant son nez dans l'écharpe, disparaissant à son tour sur le chemin de retour. L'écharpe sentait l'amertume de l'absinthe et la douceur de la menthe, dans sa tête cela lui parut totalement être le professeur.

Là il regrettait d'avoir dit ça à son parrain. Il l'adorait, c'était un second père pour lui, cependant le voir se mettre dans un tel état parce qu'il était amoureux d'une personne qui ne lui plaisait pas l'avait énervé. Enfin non, il n'en était pas amoureux, mais si ça avait été le cas ? Sirius lui tournerait le dos parce qu'il était probable qu'il aimait quelqu'un qui n'ayant pas trouvé grâce à ses yeux ? Son envie de tout détruire se calma subitement, il devrait parler à son parrain, lui expliquer, s'excuser et lui pardonner également. Allant s'asseoir vers ses amis, il accepta avec un sourire l'eau que lui tendit Hermione, la jeune fille le scrutant comme si elle avait déjà fait un diagnostique complet de son état.

\- Harry, ça ne peux plus continuer comme ça, il faut que tu tire ton coup.

Il recracha immédiatement l'eau qu'il était entrain d'avaler, Ron derrière elle poussa un hurlement strident dont la jeune fille mit fin d'un sort de silence avant de faire face au brun qui la fixait toujours avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Elle émit un claquage de langue bruyant pour le ramener à la réalité. Enfin, dans cette dimension parallèle se trouvant quelque part dans les méandres de son cerveau. Sûr et certain que Voldy l'avait tué et qu'il faisait un bad trip avant de rejoindre l'au-delà.

\- C'est logique Harry, tu es de plus en plus énervé depuis cette histoire, même en envoyant ta magie exploser tout ce qu'elle voit tu es encore plus frustré.

\- Mais, mais ça…

\- Tut tut, j'ai lu dans un livre que ce qui a de mieux pour calmer la frustration c'est le sexe. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis toujours calme même avec les examens l'année prochaine ? Avec Ron on-

\- OK STOP ! Sérieusement 'Mione, je t'adore mais ça c'est trop, beaucoup trop.

Ron, toujours derrière son amour, hochait frénétiquement la tête sans quitter cet air horrifié qu'il abordait depuis un petit moment en fait.

\- Réfléchis, ça pourrait te permettre d'oublier Snape pendant quelques heures.

\- Mais je ne pense pas à Snape ! Depuis que cette histoire à commencée, y a tout qui va de travers !

Se levant, Harry commença à faire les cents pas, sifflant dans un fourchelangue bas qu'il allait très certainement assassiner toutes les personnes ayant osés donner vie à cette fichue rumeur.

\- Snape ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Oui ! Non ! Enfin c'est… Je ne sais plus 'Mione, c'est devenu plus compliqué.

\- Compliqué comment ?

\- Au départ je ne m'intéressais pas à lui, je veux dire, c'est Snape quoi ! Qui pourrait s'intéresser à cet homme autrement que pour son talent dans les potions ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait le regarder ?

\- Ron hurlant que j'étais amoureux de lui. Sérieusement mec, tu n'aurais pas pu penser à quelqu'un d'autre ? Genre Flint ou même Malfoy Père ? Ces deux-là au moins je suis sûr qu'ils ne m'auraient jamais intéressés !

Ron bougea les lèvres pour très certainement dire quelque chose, cependant le sortilège de silence apposé n'était toujours pas dissipé et il se mit à rire tout seul en le comprenant, laissant les deux autres l'observer en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Puis la jeune rouge et or fit face à son meilleur ami.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est cette histoire qui t'as fait t'intéresser à Snape et maintenant que la rumeur est vraie, tu ne sais pas quoi faire ?

\- Elle n'est pas vraie ! … Bon, pas complètement vraie, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui il… Il me plait, mais sans plus.

\- Raison de plus pour aller baiser un autre gars pour voir si c'est juste du désir ou pas.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, des fois Hermione avait une logique effrayante. Un peu comme celle des rouquins. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait l'idée acceptable, après tout il avait découvert sa sexualité en se rendant compte qu'il matait un peu trop les mâles qui l'entouraient. Il avait même attendu Remus après la douche de ce dernier en prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose dans la salle d'eau -l'adulte ayant comme par hasard oublié ses vêtements dans la chambre- il était sûr que la relation entre le loup-garou et son parrain n'était pas innocente, cependant il se demandait encore aujourd'hui comment allait réagir Sirius s'il apprenait que son filleul avait lorgné sur son compagnon.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Remus était bien loin de ressembler à Charlier et Olivier, pourtant il l'avait attiré. Certainement parce que chacun de ses gestes ou regard étaient emplit d'une douceur incomparable, cet homme était fait pour aimer et être aimé, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Les trio sortit de la pièce en se saluant, le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder, cependant il voulait retrouver son parrain et les deux tourtereaux allaient certainement se rendre dans un coin discret. Merlin, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils voulaient faire, sauf qu'il se souvint soudain qu'aucun d'eux n'avait retirer le sort de silence du rouquin. Haussant les épaule, Harry continua son chemin, c'était Hermione qui l'avait lancé, Hermione l'enlèveras.

Il traversa quelques couloirs, se rendant aux appartements de professeur contre la Défense, Remus occupait de nouveau ce poste même s'il n'était pratiquement jamais dans le château en dehors de ses cours, ayant une permission spéciale pour cela. Après que Sirius ait passé l'été dans l'école avec lui, le directeur eut du mal à vouloir revoir l'héritier Black semer la zizanie parmi les tableaux ou les fantômes, aussi moins Remus se trouvait dans le château, moins Sirius y venait. Harry donna le mot de passe des appartements, se glissant dedans sans se soucier du fait qu'ils étaient peut-être occupés ou retournés au Square faire mumuse, après tout il pourrait utiliser la che-

\- _Ooh encore Remuuus !_

….

Il devrait revenir une autre fois en fait. Définitivement une autre fois. Tournant les talons, le rouge aux joues, il enfouit une nouvelle fois son nez dans l'écharpe qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré depuis que Snape l'avait noué autour de son cou, avant de se précipiter en chemin inverse dans les couloirs. Son dortoir n'était plus très loin lorsqu'il entendit le pas caractéristique de son professeur. Se tournant un instant, il tira sur l'écharpe pour éviter de la mordiller en se demandant si l'adulte voulait la récupérer, puis se disant qu'il voulait la garder encore un peu, le jeune homme finit par dépasser le tableau de la grosse dame et se dirigea derechef vers son dortoir. La salle commune était pleine, ce n'était que samedi soir après tout et certains lui firent signe pour qu'il les rejoignent ou essayèrent de l'attraper. Comme ce fichu septième année de gryffondor lui ayant courut après depuis le début de la journée.

Mais il les évita tous en rejoignant enfin son lit, sautant dedans et tirant les rideaux, il décida de finir son livre de potion. Harry passa deux heures seuls avant que les premiers ne commencent à venir se coucher près de lui, tirant un peu son rideau, il appela Neville pour qu'il le rejoigne. L'adolescent était plus séduisant qu'en première année, la guerre ayant raffermit ses traits et même s'il bégayait encore -surtout devant Snape- il prenait de plus en plus confiance en lui, cela se ressentait plutôt bien. Harry sortit de sa poche la boite qu'il n'avait pas oubliée et eut un instant d'hésitation, devait-il vraiment la donner à Neville…?

\- Harry ?

\- Ouais, désolé Nev', dis-moi, est-ce que ces graines sont encore bonnes ?

Il posa la petite boite entre les mains de son camarade, ce dernier s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour l'ouvrir et regarder à l'intérieur. Sortant une petite graine, il pris un air émerveillé en reconnaissant la plante, après tout cette couleur rose bonbon devait être unique en son genre. Snape avec du rose. Mauvaise idée, ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop Ombrage même si le potioniste aurait plus d'allure, remarquez s'il était dans une papillote rose il serait carrément à croquer. Merlin, faites que Snape ne tombe jamais sur cette pensée-là.

\- Merlin Harry ! Tu te rends compte de ce que c'est ? Il y en a que cinq boite dans le monde entier, dont une perdue, et toi tu me la prête, comme ça ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- Tu es complètement fou, tu le sais ?

\- Je le sens de plus en plus ces derniers jours. Alors, ces graines ?

\- Bien sûr elles sont récupérable, mais leur entretien est très compliqué, c'est pour cela quelles sont exceptionnelles, aucun potionniste n'as pu les cultiver jusque là et bien entendue ces graines sont si rares qu'il est difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un pour les entretenir.

\- Tu voudrais essayer de les cultiver ? Je sais que Madame Sprout te réserve une serre entière.

Si un visage pouvait illuminer, Neville aurait fait office de soleil, le sourire qui lui offrit le conforta dans son idée qu'il venait de prendre la bonne décision. Puis alors que son camarade se relevait en le remerciant de nouveau, l'air amical du gryffondor changea rapidement, faisant écarquiller les yeux à un Harry plutôt surpris.

\- J'imagine que je vais devoir laisser libre accès au professeur Snape sur mon avancée et aux graines que je ne manquerais pas d'avoir. Très ingénieux de te part Harry, vraiment, mais je ne les aurais pas pour Noël alors tu devrais trouver un autre cadeau rapidement.

Et il se mit à rire, laissant son ami aux yeux émeraude pousser un grognement digne d'une acromantula affamée en refermant ses rideaux d'un geste sec. Merlin, pourquoi il ramenait ça à Snape ? L'homme le tuerait s'il apprenait qu'il avait acheté l'objet qu'il convoitait pour l'offrir à un autre. Harry attrapa le grimoire délaissé en mettant une fois de plus son nez dans cette fichue écharpe qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevée depuis qu'on le lui avait mise. L'odeur se fit entêtante, il se dit qu'il devrait se déshabiller et se coucher, il était tard et malgré le fait que demain c'était dimanche il allait être occupé. A quoi ? Tout bonnement à rendre visite à son parrain en espérant ce dernier non pris avec Remus.

C'est en boxer qu'il se glissa sous les draps, balançant la plus part de ses affaires au sol et accrochant l'écharpe du professeur au montant du lit, éteignant les lumières d'un mouvement ample de la main, il enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller. Pendant la demi heure suivante il tourna et se retourna dans son lit, poussant des soupirs, des grognements sans réussir à s'endormir ou ne serait-ce que somnoler un peu. En désespoir de cause il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur ce qui ce passait autour de lui, sur ses amis dingues, sur son parrain énervé, sur un Severus Snape aux longs doigts, au regard envoutant et à sa fine bouche.

Il y a bien des endroits où il l'imaginerait facilement, cette bouche. Harry frissonna rien qu'à cette pensée et ferma les paupières, basculant facilement dans le monde des fantasmes. Au début ce n'était que des effleurements sur sa peau, des caresses aériennes pour découvrir le corps et lui arrachant des soupirs d'envie, ce n'était que le commencement, ils feraient ça à son rythme. Puisque Severus était vraiment doux, alors il l'embrasserait délicatement, glisserait ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les écarter dans une demande silencieuse de soumission, Harry s'exécuta en griffant légèrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ce qui lui arracha un glapissement de plaisir, chuchotant le nom de son amant au moment où il effleura cette fois-ci son sexe à demi-dur. De la douceur mélangé à un peu de douleur, c'était si b-

\- Merlin Harry, si tu continu va ailleurs ou jette au moins un sort !

Ah. Hermione avait mit fin au sort de silence de Ron.

 _Merde_.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

 **Guest :** Mais justement, ce serait tellement moins drôle s'il le savais !

 **Shishi-sama76 :** Je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais c'est vrai que c'est amusant x3

 **Leslie :** C'est aussi ce que je préfère dans les courtes fics ;)

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos follows, ça me fais plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous amuse !_


	5. Pour désirer autre chose

**M** on bébé m'est revenu ce matin, ô joie ! J'ai qu'une semaine de retard, j'en frétille de bonheur. Du coup on attaque la suite ~

Merci à vous de me suivre et de me lire !

* * *

 **Demain, il sera trop tard pour désirer autre chose**

 _"Quand on se fais jeter deux fois, on y retourne une troisième fois, n'est-ce pas ?"_

* * *

Sirius touillait le café, dardant un regard orageux sur son filleul rougissant et s'agitant mal à l'aise sur le fauteuil des appartement de Remus. Ce dernier d'ailleurs se contentait de lire un livre loin, très loin, des deux énergumènes. En fait il était resté dans la chambre à couchée car il ne voulait en aucun cas intervenir entre eux et que si Sirius dépassait les bornes il devrait faire vœu d'abstinence jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine, Harry se demandait des fois lequel des deux avait du mal à se passer de l'autre.

\- Bien. Et si tu m'expliquait cette histoire ?

Oui. Explication. Après tout, son parrain avait seulement voulu sauver sa vertu sans se douter une seule fois que ce que racontait les journaux avait une chance d'être vrai. Jusque là ils n'avaient que relater des idioties sans fondements et sortant tout droit d'un univers parallèle. Alors il était normal que Sirius n'est pas pensé un seul instant à "Harry aime Severus". Merlin, Harry se disait surtout que ça faisait le même effet de parler à son parrain que parler à Bellatrix, particulièrement quand il le fixait en se retenant clairement de faire des tests pas très orthodoxe pour voir s'il n'était pas sous l'effet d'un sortilège.

\- Seve- Snape ! Snape m'intéresse.

\- Et comment tu as pu t'intéresser à cette stupide chauve-souris des cachots aux cheveux gras, au caractère infecte et complètement asocial ?

Harry se retint de le reprendre en se crispant un peu sur le fauteuil. Non, ne pas le reprendre. Le jeune gryffondor pensait cela aussi au début de la semaine dernière, ce serait plutôt hypocrite de se mettre à hurler sur son parrain que Severus était une personne douce, attentionnée et certainement pas… Pas quoi ? Asocial ? Il n'y avait pas plus marginal que le professeur de potion. Infect ? Certes, Severus lui avait montré quelques côtés insoupçonné de sa personnalité, il restait tout de même celui qu'il avait connu depuis sa première année malgré leurs échanges moins violents. Peut-être pourrait-il émettre une indignation sur la "stupide chauve-souris aux cheveux gras" mais sincèrement, Sirius n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord à ce qu'il défende son professeur. Alors l'adolescent poussa un soupir en passant une main dans ses propres cheveux, se demandant depuis quand Severus avait remplacé le Snape. Ah oui, depuis qu'il avait faillit se masturber en pensant à lui hier soir.

\- Il y a eut cette histoire comme quoi j'étais amoureux du professeur.

\- Donc elle n'est pas vrai.

\- Elle ne l'était pas au début.

\- Et tu va me faire croire que tu es devenu dingue de lui en une semaine ?

\- Peut-être pas à ce point, mais-

\- Donc tu le désir, tu devrait tirer un coup et il te sortiras de la tête.

Est-ce que Sirius avait parlé à Hermione ? Son regard se figea sur son parrain, la bouche à demi ouverte, avant de la refermer et fronçant les sourcils. Il était vierge, par tous les fondateurs ! Son parrain n'était-il pas censé être le premier à lui dire de trouver la ou le bon et tout le blabla qu'un parents servirait à son adolescent plein d'hormone ? Sirius avait enchaîné les conquêtes, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'Harry fasse la même chose. Sauf que le jeune gryffondor, lui, ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi il irait voir le premier venu pour se satisfaire.

\- Je veux baiser avec Severus.

Sirius devint blanc alors qu'Harry croisait les bras en regard ostensiblement ailleurs, boudeur et clairement dans l'optique d'emmerder son parrain. L'adulte reposa la tasse sur la table en serrant la mâchoire, se retenant d'aller voir le professeur de potion pour l'étrangler avec ses mains, parce que pour lui c'était Snivellus qui avait dragué son innocent filleul pour jouer avec lui, le séduisant puis s'en débarrassant tel une vieille chaussette.

\- De toute façon Snivellus t'as jeté, deux fois si j'ai bien compris.

\- Non, une seule fois.

\- Parce qu'à Pré-au-lard quand il a dit qu'il ne toucherais jamais un Potter c'était pas assez explicite pour toi ?

Harry fixa un instant son parrain, puis fit une grimace en baissant la tête sur ses mains. Il s'était fait rejeté deux fois, donc, sans s'être réellement déclaré au professeur et cela le gênait. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'on lui refusait quelque chose avant même de lui laisser une chance de prouver qu'il pourrait l'avoir, de démontrer qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance pour en prendre soin. Harry releva sa tête, son visage déterminé chassa le sourire que commençait à aborder son parrain, persuadé que son filleul allait lâcher l'affaire. Mais non, Harry Potter, le Survivant et celui qui avait envoyé le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la tombe, voulait Severus Snape et il l'aurait. Foi d'héritier de Maraudeur, ni le potionniste, ni son parrain n'échapperaient à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Merci Sirius, tu m'as fait prendre conscience que je voulais Severus malgré ses refus, tu es génial !

Il se leva pour lui tapoter l'épaule, le sourire goguenard alors que Remus hurlait de rire dans la chambre, ayant certainement suivit toute la conversation depuis le début. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie, ne manquant en rien le gémissement de désespoir de son parrain et passa le tableau avec un sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Puis qui disparut tout aussitôt en se disant que c'était bien beau de dire ça, mais comment on draguait un professeur de potion ? Vous le savez vous ? Secouant la tête, le jeune gryffondor se dit que pour un début des cadeaux discret seraient bienvenue.

Harry rejoignit ses amis se prélassant dans la salle commune, Ron en pleine partie d'échec l'ignora superbement, seul le rouge vif sur ses joues le renseigna sur le fait qu'il l'avait aperçut rentrer dans la pièce. Hermione était sur un canapé près de la cheminée, le fichu septième année -dont il devrait un moment donné demandé le nom juste pour voir sur la carte quand il était dans les parages- assis à ses côtés discutant avec elle. Les deux eut un sourire de connivence en le voyant se laisser tomber en face du jeune homme le poursuivant de ses attaques passionnées. Cependant aucun des deux n'eurent le temps de parler qu'il leva la main pour les faire taire.

\- Non il est hors de question que je baise avec ce septième année dans l'espoir que mes sentiments se tournent vers lui. Je veux Snape et j'aurais Snape, alors maintenant si tu pouvais nous laisser tranquille, ce serait super. Je dois parler à la timbrée qui me sers de meilleure amie.

Il le congédia d'un geste de la main qu'il avouait sans honte avoir copié de Draco Malfoy et le septième année, légèrement vexé, se leva en s'éloignant. Peut-être qu'ainsi il arrêteras de lui courir après. Hermione pour sa part dévisageait son ami, les sourcils déjà froncés en se demandant ce qui arrivait maintenant.

\- Est-ce que tu as dit ça pour le faire fuir ou tu le pense vraiment ?

\- Je le pense.

\- Et depuis quand dans ta tête c'est passé du "sauve-moi 'Mione je sais plus quoi faire" à "Tant pis si je retourne la terre entière mais j'aurais ce que je veux" ?

\- J'ai réfléchit cette nuit et pendant ma conversation avec Sirius. Snape et moi on s'est toujours détestés, voir sauté à la gorge et il y a bien des fois où je lui aurais cassé le nez.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais j'ai l'impression que… Que notre relation en se calmant à changée, je ne me vois pas arrêter de le côtoyer.

\- Tu as encore ta septième année.

\- Je veux le veux pour moi, 'Mione, c'est… Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est seulement du désir brut qui découle de notre relation, ou si ça évolue en quelque chose de plus fort. Ce matin au petit-déj je l'ai cherché du regard parce que je ressentais un manque, je ne me suis sentit mieux qu'en le voyant. Pendant que je parlais avec Sirius, je me demandais moi-même comment je pouvais penser ainsi de lui alors que la semaine dernière je l'appelais encore la chauve-souris des cachots ! Là je ressent un besoin de l'avoir près de moi, de l'entendre me parler, qu'il me touche tout le temps.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que tu tombe effectivement amoureux de lui. ça va être compliqué en sachant qu'il t'as déjà rejeté.

\- Tu crois qu'il aime les fleurs ?

Hermione l'observa un instant en se demandant s'il était sérieusement sérieux, avant de glousser. Elle imaginait son meilleur ami à genoux devant le professeur de potion, déclamant des vers de poésie sur l'amour éternel en tendant un bouquet de pâquerette et l'adulte foudroyant du regard le petit impertinent, essayant discrètement de tuer tout ceux assistant à la scène. N'y tenant plus, elle éclata d'un rire clair qui résonna dans la salle commune pourtant bien bruyante. Harry pris un air vexé en levant les yeux au ciel, toutefois un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire comme ça, depuis que ces deux là étaient en couple, il avouait sans mal qu'ils passaient un peu moins de temps à plaisanter tel des imbéciles puisqu'ils se bécotaient. Et Harry était un peu jaloux de ses amis, certes il était content pour eux, mais lui aussi aimerait avoir quelqu'un à bécoter devant eux pour leur montrer qu'il était heureux. Sauf que Severus ne voudrait en aucun cas qu'ils le fassent publiquement, ça c'était certain.

Lorsqu'Hermione reprit son calme, elle lui dit de privilégier des fleurs que le professeur pouvait utiliser dans ses potions ou celles avec des significations fortes, il devait démontrer à l'homme que malgré les rejets précédents il n'abandonnait pas.. Cependant qu'il évite les déclarations enflammées. Ne comprenant pas d'où cette idée venait, il acquiesça tout de même, puis pris des notes mentales, les meilleurs cadeaux qu'il pouvait offrir à un potionniste était bien entendu des ingrédients difficiles à trouver. Il s'y connaissait un peu plus en potion depuis qu'il s'y intéressait, cependant en ingrédients rare c'était une tout autre histoire. Se relevant, il déposa un baiser bruyant sur le front de sa meilleure amie pour ensuite ressortir de la pièce, ne faisant pas attention à la personne l'ayant interpellé dans le Hall et se dirigeant vers les serres en sachant que Neville y était.

Effectivement, le gryffondor s'y trouvait assit, entouré de bouquins divers emprunté à la bibliothèque, la petite boite offerte plus tôt posée précautionneusement devant lui sur une table vierge de tout pot ou plante. Harry s'approcha à pas de loup en découvrant le sujet qui semblait prendre toute l'attention de Neville, c'était cette graine bizarre et comment les anciens semblaient la cultiver.

\- Tu avance ?

Neville sursauta avant de se tourner vers son camarade de chambre, lui décrochant un nouveau sourire rayonnant, il laissa Harry s'accroupir pour lire les notes en pattes de mouche qu'il avait prises dans un carnet, il lui facilita même la tâche en lui passant le petit calepin et refermant le gros livre, non sans avoir mit un marque page au préalable.

\- C'est tout bonnement fascinant ! Selon le moment où on la plante elle peux avoir divers effets, par exemple à l'aube on peux obtenir une Velvetus Rosée utilisée pour un vieux philtre d'amour ou un élixir de jeunesse ! Si c'est au midi, on peut en tirer différentes nuances utiles pour toutes sortes de potions de santé, on pourrais même te guérir de ta myopie !

\- Plutôt intéressant, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi personne ne veux la cultiver, même si c'est remettre sa confiance dans une tierce personne.

\- Eh bien elle est délicate à entretenir, je ne suis même pas sûr d'y arriver sans perdre la moitié ou la totalité des graines que tu m'as passé.

\- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peux y arriver Nev', c'est bien toi.

\- Merci Harry, merci.

Le gryffondor eut un doux sourire à l'encontre de son camarade, la main posée sur son genoux en un signe de reconnaissance. Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter et Harry vit avec effarement un Severus Snape se tenir là, les bras croisés et un pli colérique sur les lèvres. Neville se releva tout aussi rapidement que son camarade, se plaçant devant la boite pour que le professeur ne voit pas la surprise qu'Harry voulait lui faire, tout en se demandant depuis quand l'adulte était là. Mais Severus ne faisait pas attention à lui, son regard transperçait un gryffondor aux yeux émeraude qui se sentait devenir peu à peu rouge. Merlin, cet homme était magnifique, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

\- J'ai reçu la visite de votre parrain, Potter. Si vous pouviez éviter de me mettre dans l'embarras ce serait aimable de votre part. Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne retournerais pas vos sentiments, alors cessez d'aller les crier sur tous les toits que diable !

Harry eut une légère grimace en se demandant ce que Sirius avait bien pu faire, cependant en voyant l'homme faire demi-tour dans une envolée de cape bien unique en son genre, il réagit par un instinct sortant tout droit de son subconscient. Harry se précipita à la suite de son professeur en lui attrapant le poignet pour le forcer à ses retourner. Les yeux d'obsidienne de l'homme s'écarquillèrent démesurément alors que des lèvres s'écrasaient sur les siennes. C'était assurément le baiser le plus catastrophique qu'il ait donné dans sa courte vie, celui pour Cho étant déjà un sacré record, mais en cet instant il lui parut le plus merveilleux de tous. La main libre de l'adulte se referma sur son épaule, la lui serrant à lui faire mal alors qu'il le repoussait sans douceur.

Harry se pourlécha les lèvres, toute idée de séduire lentement l'homme face à lui s'envolait peu à peu, son odeur, son goût. Ce baiser lui avait plut parce qu'il l'avait pris à Snape, il appartenait à Severus. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus et cela du se lire dans son regard car Snape recula en lui faisant lâcher son poignet, essayant de reprendre un visage impassible alors qu'il était visiblement perturbé par cette attaque.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

Un pauvre Sirius, une prise de conscience et une attaque directe ! Mais comment va s'en remettre Severus ? Que va subir Harry ?

 **Leslie :** Non, il n'est pas prêt à s'en défaire et ça n'as pas l'air de s'arranger :D


	6. Pour échapper au Rouge et Or

Vous connaissez l'histoire de la panne de courant ?

Ben c'est une personne qui est très, très, très concentrée sur ce qu'elle écrit dans son ordinateur quand soudainement "PANNE DE COURANT" !

Muwahahah vous ne l'attendiez pas celle-là, hein ?

Bah moi non plus …

/!\ On attaque la version Severus /!\

* * *

 **Demain, il sera trop tard pour échapper au rouge et or**

 _"Un jour il irait se plaindre à la roue du karma. Mais pas aujourd'hui."_

* * *

Severus Snape pouvait se vanter d'être une véritable terreur pour tout le monde. Personne ne l'aimait si ce n'était ce foutu directeur de l'école se droguant un peu trop au citron. Même ses collègues se montraient prudents quand ils lui adressaient la parole et ne parlons pas de ces imminents potionnistes avec qui il lui arrivait de faire des recherches ! Aucun n'aimait devoir lui tenir tête. Ses élèves tremblaient rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir des heures de potions, seuls les Serpentards savaient qu'ils ne craignaient relativement rien. Après tout, s'ils étaient nuls en potion ils le sentaient passé tout autant que les Gryffondors sans que cela ne soit pour autant publique.

L'homme était plutôt fier de la crainte qu'il inspirait, si au départ il voyait cela comme une bonne chose pendant la guerre afin de se protéger lui autant que les élèves ou ceux l'approchant, il appréciait bien plus la chose en période de paix. Parce que justement, il avait désormais une tranquillité royale. Certes, Albus ne le lâchait pas réellement et l'obligeait à venir boire un thé au citron -menthe pour lui, il ne supporte réellement pas l'agrume jaune depuis sa première année à ce poste- tous les week-end.

Sa tranquillité bascula le midi où une belette femelle -merci à son filleul pour l'appellation- se jeta sur Draco qui venait de se moquer des larmes intarissables sur ses joues rougies, en hurlant que le Survivant du Monde Sorcier était gay. Gay et amoureux. Son cerveau commença alors à comprendre toutes ces réactions étranges qu'il avait pu observer chez le jeune rouge et or ces derniers temps, certes pas plus que d'habitude, mais rien que le fait que leurs échanges se soient calmés prouvait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi, ce n'était pas lui qui répondait par monosyllabe aux attaques du morveux.

Donc Harry Potter était amoureux. La pensée était plutôt désagréable, il fallait bien l'accorder, voir le gamin devenir mièvre et perdre encore plus de mordant dans ses réparties allait le faire devenir nostalgique du temps où il n'avait qu'onze ans et lui lançait des regards chargé de tellement de colère et de haine que c'en devenait amusant. Il passa le reste de la journée à trifouiller dans sa mémoire toutes les possibilités du prétendant du jeune homme, écartant énormément d'hypothèses concernant les Serpentards -était-ce sa faute si tous les mâles potables de l'établissement se révélait être ses élèves ?- et ne prenant même pas la peine de chercher ailleurs, le jeune Potter était quelqu'un de passionné, il ne se languirait pas d'amour pour quelqu'un qu'il pourrait avoir facilement sans tenter sa chance, alors le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore en couple prouvait que son attachement allait vers quelqu'un d'inaccessible, mais qu'il croisait assez souvent pour le faire réagir.

Au repas du soir, son regard s'attarda sur Draco Malfoy. Qui d'autre pouvait faire sortir de ses gongs le Gryffondor ? Cependant c'était une cause perdue, le blondinet était aussi vaniteux que son père, ne voyant pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et se mettre en couple avec Potter ne lui apporterait rien qu'il n'avait pas déjà. Il faillit souhaiter bonne chance au rouge et or dans sa tête, cependant se retint en l'observant rentrer dans la Grande Salle a pas de loup, lançant quelques coups d'œil craintifs dans la direction de ses fans les plus virulentes, son ami à crinière indomptable vint lui porter secours en le tirant vers le banc, rien de nouveau à cela, le Survivant comptait trop sur Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour le sortir de toutes les situations rocambolesques.

Pendant la suite du repas, il lança quelques regards au jeune homme, de tout ce temps à veiller sur lui, à être dans son ombre afin de le protéger, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point le morveux Potter avait grandit. Ses traits s'étaient affinés et même si cela restait les traits de l'adolescence, aucun doute qu'adulte il deviendra quelqu'un de désirable. Son regard vert n'avait rien à voir avec celui de sa mère et ce depuis longtemps. Lily était un reflet de douceur, de compréhension, de précaution et d'acte réfléchis. Harry possédait la passion, l'impulsivité, la colère pure et la créativité. Être une de ces personnes qui faisait vibrer le jeune gryffondor le rendait fier, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la haine que le morveux portait au Lord Noir ou à Draco, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait créé lui-même, qu'il avait entretenu et ces éclats au fond de ces émeraudes, ces lèvres tordues dans la prochaine insulte dédié à son professeur, le fait que parfois il y ait des étincelles de magie ou qu'il serre et desserre ses poings, tout cela le remuait parce que ça lui était dédié. Harry Potter n'avait pas peur de lui, il ne le méprisait pas, ne le rabaissait pas, il se tenait comme un égal et ne lâchait jamais l'affaire quand cela le concernait.

Enfin ça, c'était avant qu'Ha- le morveux ne tombe amoureux de quelqu'un et commence à répondre par monosyllabe. Leurs disputes s'étaient faites moins vive, plutôt routinières, il pouvait s'en contenter, au moins le jeune Potter ne lui lançait pas de coup d'œil indifférent tel qu'à Draco, ça il ne l'aurait pas supporter. C'était déplaisant de se rendre compte à quel point des joutes verbales avec un adolescent étaient essentiels à sa vie, même après les temps de guerre. Severus Snape cessa de touiller les légumes dans son assiette en les foudroyant du regard allègrement, quelqu'un devrait lui dire que ces petits cubes vert et orange n'étaient pas responsable de ses problèmes, cependant personne ne s'y risqua. Il se leva avant la fin du repas, bien décidé à aller remuer ses pensées noires dans ses cachots adorés tout en continuant ses expérimentations sur une potion censée restreindre totalement la lycanthropie, mais il avait besoin d'un ingrédient spécial pratiquement disparut. Il était en plein dans un monologue à peine audible pour lui sur les potioniste et leur paranoïa faisant disparaître de précieux éléments, quand le cri retentit.

\- QUOI T'ES AMOUREUXDE SNAPE ?!

Pardon ? Qu'ouïe-je ? Késsépassa ? L'un de ses adorable élève décérébré parlait-il de lui aussi fort et au milieu de toutes ces personnes ? Son regard se porta derechef vers la table des rouges et ors, les seuls responsables de tous ses maux depuis bien trop d'années, pour tomber sur un spectacle distrayant. Ils étaient tous figés, fixant le jeune Potter avec l'air d'avoir avaler un strangulot. Puis ses yeux d'obsidienne tombèrent dans ceux émeraude du Survivant en se demandant exactement ce qui se passait dans ce monde déjà bien dérangé. Puis Harry détourna le regard, le rouge montant sur ses joues, colorant son visage, troublant son expression entre la crainte et la colère, pour se finir sur cette dernière en se fixant sur le roux. Deux secondes plus tard le weasley bondissait pour sauver sa vie, le Survivant sur les talons, réellement furax.

Et comme dans un mauvais scénario, tous ceux qui avaient assisté à cette scène se tournèrent tel un seul homme vers le sinistre professeur de potion, la jambe toujours à moitié levée dans son prochain pas, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. La phrase venait de prendre tout son sens, sous des centaines de yeux braqués sur lui, il perdit encore plus de couleur, referma sa bouche et se retint de justesse à la porte pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. A cause du choc ou du soulagement qui le submergea ? Qu'importe. Par les porte-jarretelle de Serpentard, le morveux l'aimait _lui_ !

Que devait-il lui dire ? Le reste de la soirée était flou, il se souvenait juste avoir rejoins ses appartements en ayant repris un semblant d'autonomie et s'être jeté sur son lit, fermant les yeux en essayant de s'endormir le plus rapidement possible, chasser ce cauchemar en espérant que le lendemain serait meilleur. Mais non. Là il était devant sa tasse de café, tous les regards braqués sur lui plus ou moins discrètement avec les murmures qui allaient de bon train pour répandre les nouvelles rumeurs du jour et il prenait à cœur de ne montrer aucune émotion, ni même faire croire qu'il s'intéressait à l'affaire alors que son esprit bouillonnait intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas donner suite aux sentiments du morveux, c'était complètement hors de question. Déjà ce ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis de Lily qui avait été sa meilleure amie- sa seule d'ailleurs-, il ne voulait pas avoir la famille belette et le cabot sur le dos pour le restant de ses jours et pour finir, Harry Potter ne pouvait pas l'aimer. C'était impossible. Peut-être que le fantasme de se faire un professeur perturbait le jeune homme et que cela était tombé sur le potioniste, après tout Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix entre tous les croutons qui enseignaient par ici, il était naturel que son choix s'oriente sur le seul à peu près potable qui le fasse réagir, même si c'était de colère. Voilà, Harry Potter ne l'aimait pas, il le désirait.

Et il savait pas très bien si c'était mieux ou pas.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour les élèves, aucun ne pipa mot, même les Serpentards faisaient profil bas et tous allèrent s'asseoir. Il n'avait pas vu le morveux. Ce dernier comptait-il l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Remarquez, ce n'est pas lui qui s'en plaindrait, au moins il n'aurait rien à dire à l'adolescent. Balayant tous ses espoirs, le bruit d'une course le figea dans son geste de refermer la porte, Harry déboula du virage comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses et ne ralentit que lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Là les pensées du potioniste se stoppèrent net.

" _Espèce de petit-"_

Les cheveux encore plus en pétard qu'habituellement, les joues rouges et sûrement pas à cause de sa course seule, puis sa robe de sorcier, pas totalement boutonnée, dévoilant un torse à la peau hâlée légèrement rouge par endroit. A cause du vêtement ? A cause de… _Quelqu'un_ ? Il referma la porte en serrant ses lèvres, chassant toute sa colère l'ayant subitement submergé pour s'exhorter au calme, cela ferait une très mauvaise publicité s'il commençait à hurler sur le Gryffondor sur le fait qu'il devait pas sauter dans les bras du premier venu, mais de trouver la bonne personne. Par Merlin, il ne pensait pas à lui lorsqu'il disait ça. Deux fois leurs regards se croisèrent, deux fois le rouge et ors le fuit, c'était nouveau ça, il n'était pas sûr que cela lui plaise.

Son cours se révéla être plutôt perturbant, il ne pouvait pas déambuler dans la classe comme à son habitude sans que le jeune Potter ne se fige complètement dans ses gestes, faisant couiner désagréablement la Miss-je-sais-tout, heureusement la sonnerie retentit et il pu congédier tout le monde sans que cela ne paraisse suspect, cependant il appela Potter et le regard que lui lança ce dernier lui plut. C'était un avertissement, l'éclat brillant de ses yeux le mettait au défi de faire une connerie et de déclencher ses foudres, certainement que le morveux se remettrait à lui hurler ses quatre vérités en haletant entre deux mots, le regard enflammé et sa langue humidifiant quelques fois ses lèvres asséchée par son flot incessant de paroles. Oui, ça aurait été beau de s'offrir ce petit spectacle, mais Severus se retint de relever le défi et se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête en faisant un signe de main comme pour chasser une mouche particulièrement indésirable en direction des autres élèves. Bien. Au moins n'avait-il pas perdu son autorité dans l'affaire.

\- Asseyez-vous Potter.

Le gamin se contenta de rendre sa tignasse encore plus emmêlée avant de lui obéir en marquant une claire hésitation. L'homme pris une inspiration, se disant qu'il aurait détesté que quelqu'un hurle devant tout le monde son fantasme d'adolescent -Si quelqu'un demande, cela concernait des tentacules et une plante demandant de la semence humaine pour bien se développer, mais personne ne demande jamais- Aussi se dit-il qu'il devait être gentil. Ce n'était pas difficile, le gamin avait l'air en assez piteux état déjà, aussi s'accroupit-il devant lui pour le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas là en tant qu'ennemi, mais en tant que professeur responsable. Il essaya d'amener la conversation, cependant le morveux l'évita, réagissant tel un gosse que l'on dispute parce qu'il préférait le vert au lieu du bleu. Ce n'était pas le Harry Potter qu'il connaissait, celui dont il se souvenait n'avait pas cette lueur craintive dans le regard quand cela le concernait personnellement -comprenez hors des batailles et face à lui- il avait même levé les mains. Bien, il devait lui expliquer, ne pas se faire parasiter par les pensées de l'adolescent qui voletait partout dans la pièce, non il ne les cherchait pas. Bon, peut-être qu'il se concentrait un tout petit peu dessus.

Severus écarta Granger rapidement, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas lui rendre ses sentiments, parce qu'il ne voulait pas n'être qu'un fantasme qu'un gamin réalisait avant d'aller se vanter auprès de ses amis. Non, rectification, il ne pouvait pas lui rendre ses sentiments pour la simple raison qu'il était Potter, Harry Potter, voilà. En attendant, le gosse eut l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de travers et Snape se releva, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui offrir un geste de réconfort, il savait ce que c'était de se prendre un râteau, autant ne pas réagir comme Sirius avait fait lorsqu'il l'avait appris pour lui, Harry ne devait pas subir les erreurs de son père et de son parrain. Merlin, est-ce qu'il se montrait clément avec un Gryffondor ?

Il se redonna contenance en parlant encore un peu, s'asseyant à son bureau en étudiant d'un coup d'œil expert les fioles qui s'y trouvaient, se disant qu'il allait bientôt devoir congédier Har- _Bordel, le morveux !_ Donc virer le morveux de son espace pour pouvoir se pencher sur ses responsabilités professorales autre que rassurer un adolescent en pleine crise hormonale. Minerva avait intérêt à lui donner un coup de main avec Chourave afin d'avoir sa serre dédiée aux Velvetus, d'après ce qu'il savait le marchand de Pré-au-Lard avait envoyée une demande pour en avoir une boite en vitrine, il devrait vérifier avec la sortie des gamins. Il se décida à relever la tête pour faire face à l'adolescent, mais ce dernier fui son regard. Un pli amer tordit sa bouche un bref instant. Il détestait ça.

\- Avez-vous besoin que je fasse quelque chose pour que vous acceptiez plus rapidement la situation ?

Sa voix avait été aussi doucereuse qu'un serpent à sonnette prêt à attaquer, peut-être était-ce cela qui figea le gamin aussi tendu qu'un arc, avant qu'il ne recule, mais Severus en doutait puisqu'Harry n'avait jamais réagit ainsi à ses inflexions vocales. L'adulte se demanda soudainement s'il n'avait pas sortit sa baguette et menaçait le gamin sans s'en apercevoir, cependant en baissant ses yeux, il découvrit ses mains sagement posées sur son meuble de bois, juste à côté de ses copies à corriger. Aucune raison qu'Harr- Potter le fuit comme cela, alors il darda des yeux curieux sur le môme, même s'il démontrait une totale indifférence à ce qui se passait. D'accord, il était juste un peu moins indifférent que ce qu'il voulait, après tout Potter avait sa sympathie dans la moindre mesure.

\- Tout va bien aller professeur Snape, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, continuez à être… Vous.

Pour ce que ça avait eut comme résultat, il doutait quelque peu que cela soit la bonne chose à faire, mais il voyait très mal comment agir autrement qu'à son habitude, il était Severus Snape après tout. Pendant un court instant il chercha de nouveau à croiser les émeraudes de son vis-à-vis avant d'abandonner rapidement, découragé, jamais encore l'adolescent n'avait fuit son regard, certes à part quand il craignait que l'adulte lui lise son esprit, cependant cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient dépassés ce stade. De quoi Potter avait-il peur ?

\- Vous en êtes sûr Potter ?

\- Votre inquiétude est touchante professeur. Mais vous savez, si vous vous montrez aussi prévenant avec quelqu'un qui vous aime, cela lui seras difficile de vous oublier.

Les mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle, le gamin lui avouait à demi-mot que c'était vraiment réel, qu'il pensait l'aimer et ne voulait pas l'oublier. Ou entendait-il ce qu'il voulait ? Potter ne pouvait pas l'aimer, pas après leur lourd passif, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, le gamin méritait mieux qu'un vieil ermite dans son cachot qui n'avait plus le goût aux sorties ou à la compagnie. Quoi qu'il en soit Harry sortit de la pièce en quatrième vitesse, certainement pour échapper à ce qu'il aurait pu dire, mais le professeur de potion ne savait même pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire parce que jusque là c'était un problème dont il avait la solution, avant qu'il ne lui dise ça. Qu'allait-il faire ? Ce sentiment loin de l'inquiéter d'avantage était apaisant et que James se retourne dans sa tombe, son gosse venait de percer sa bulle de solitude. Son visage s'enfouit dans ses longues mains pâles et un sourire grignota peu à peu ses lèvres.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

J'ai réécris ce chapitre. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, sur la feuille A4 où il y avait marqué "Chap6" il y avait juste en dessous deux mots. Deux. "Maintenant Severus"

…

Qu'on me reprenne à vouloir poster des histoires sans vérifier que j'ai écrit tous les chapitres, du coup je l'ai coupé en deux et au lieu de 7chapitres, je me retrouve avec 8. Même si j'ai essayé de garder le style des précédents (et les fautes, hein, je suis quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de mal à changer ses habitudes), je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que j'ai réussis tout le long, mais on s'en fout, j'adore voir Snape comme ça.

 **Désolée si je ne réponds pas aux reviews cette fois-ci ! Mais merci à :**

 **Zeugma412** pour être fidèle à cette histoire depuis le début avec ses reviews

 **Haru-carnage** pour ses petits-mots doux

 **Smells like spiri** t pour avoir rejoins l'aventure !


	7. Pour imposer des limites

Ok. Je suis désolée. J'allais poster le chapitre 8 quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais upload le chapitre 7 mais que je ne l'avais pas posté. Je ne sais pas si je dois rigoler ou m'enfuir avant que vous me balanciez des tomates dessus. Et oui je sais, mais où est partit l'humour ? Bah… Euh…

 _Brefouille, désolée pour l'attente !_

* * *

 **Demain il sera trop tard pour imposer des limites**

" _Quand on toque à ma porte, je n'ai pas pour principe d'ouvrir tout de suite_ "

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le professeur se trouvait assis à sa place dans la grande salle, plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Le gamin avait très mal pris le fait qu'il se fasse repousser et ses collègues de travail lui avait signalé qu'Hary Potter était en pleine crise de panique. Depuis deux jours. Foutu morveux. Donc depuis ces deux jours les autres professeurs le regardaient de travers, il avait eut droit à des commentaires dans le genre "Ce n'est qu'un enfant, vous auriez pu vous montrer plus gentil !" ou "Voyons Severus, je suis sûr que vous pouvez revenir sur votre décision, Harry est un bon partit". Par Salazard, ne pouvaient-ils pas se mêler de leur propre affaire ? Cependant l'école étant ce qu'elle était, on s'ennuyait très rapidement sans nouveau potin et le fait que le Survivant est un faible pour le monstre des cachots avait été un potin suffisamment distrayant pour que personne ne le lâche de si tôt.

On l'avait aussi soupçonné d'avoir fait boire un philtre d'amour à leur champion rouge et or, ou certain plus malins étaient persuadés qu'il lui avait fait respiré des vapeurs de potions dangereuses et que le gamin perdait simplement la boule. Quoi qu'il en soit, au bout de ces deux jours, Harry Potter se trouvait assis à une place sur la table de sa maison, touillant sa nourriture et abordant un air adorable. Severus se maudit à l'instant même où il le pensa, cependant il ne pouvait en être autrement, le gamin avait l'air encore un peu endormi et boudeur et il le fixait de manière soutenu. Avait-il quelque chose entre les dents ? Il fit comme s'il ne le voyait pas, ronchonnant légèrement sous les demandes d'Albus de revoir sa décision sur les sentiments du gamin, le fait qu'il était célibataire depuis trop longtemps poussait leur vieux directeur à le mettre dans les bras de n'importe qui, c'était à la fois frustrant et agaçant.

Lorsqu'il sentit le regard de l'adolescent ailleurs que sur sa personne, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer un peu plus à son tour, ce dernier semblait se disputer légèrement avec sa meilleure amie, même si le sourire qu'elle abordait démontrait qu'elle titillait plus le Survivant qu'elle l'énervait et il se demanda un instant de quoi ils parlaient, puis le regard émeraude se leva une nouvelle fois pour se planter dans le sien, avant de s'échapper encore, tel une créature farouche. Le professeur resta à fixer son élève se lever en secouant la tête, un petit pincement au cœur en voyant qu'il semblait préoccupé. Peut-être aurait-il dû être un peu plus gentil ? Il s'insulta mentalement en quittant à son tour la table des professeur, sans se rendre compte du regard pétillant de son directeur sur lui. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus gentil que cela ! La seule autre solution aurait été qu'il lui fasse croire que c'était réciproque et prendre sur lui jusqu'à ce que le gamin se lasse, cependant il ne voulait pas de cela. C'était une solution bien cruelle, valait mieux mettre Harry face à la vérité plutôt que de le choyer.

Il faisait plutôt froid à Pré-au-Lard malgré le soleil et il resserra un peu son écharpe autour de son cou, soulagé d'avoir pensé en prendre une, lui habitué à la température fraiche des cachots ne pouvait qu'acquiescer en entendant sa collègue babiller sur le fait que cette année se trouvait être froide bien en avance. Ils se séparèrent pour garder un œil sur les adolescents en pleine dispersion, il ne tarda aucunement à débusquer des couples entrelacés avec des mains là où il ne fallait pas, un peu déçu tout de même de ne pas trouver Miss-je-sais-tout et sa belette, il fut tout de même content lorsqu'il tomba sur la Miss Weasley en pleine partie de strip-poker dans une salle reculée des Trois Balais. Au moins se défouler sur les rouges et or restait d'une saveur exquise.

Ses pas le menèrent à Derviche et Bang, là où il savait qu'il pourrait trouver ce dont il avait besoin pour ses expériences et son regard acéré remarqua immédiatement la petite boite rouge et or en vitrine, cependant après des négociations serrée, il ne put en baisser le prix exorbitant. Vexé et irrité, le professeur sortit de la boutique, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante des malédictions à l'encontre de ce vendeur rapiat. Son morale dans les talons, il se mit à déambuler quelques instants dans pré-au-lard, les potions était toute sa vie, Severus ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée qu'il doive arrêter ses recherches parce qu'il n'était pas un de ces êtres roulant dans l'or, mais il détestait devoir demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit, aller voir Dumbeldore lui hérissait le poil à chaque fois. C'est en remuant ces pensées morose qu'il remarqua un Harry Potter assis sur une pierre, frissonnant et le regard perdu vers la bâtisse que l'on devinait un peu plus loin perdue dans la neige. Snape l'observa un instant, pas comme il l'avait regardé toutes ces années, il suivit la courbe de son visage d'adolescent, ces lèvres pleines entrouvertes et-

\- Potter.

Il le fit sursauter, seule action lui permettant de ne pas continuer plus en avant ses pensées, tout son être lui hurlait de prendre garde avant de virer au mièvre. Encore une fois le jeune homme échappa à son regard en détournant son visage, Snape se retint de lui attraper le menton afin de l'obliger à croiser ses yeux, peut-être que se frapper la tête contre l'un des tronc l'aideras à remettre ses idées en place. Se préoccupant un peu plus de l'état émotionnel de son élève, il commença à le ramener vers le château, priant quelques fondateurs -même Gryffondor- que personne ne remarquent qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne manquerait plus que l'hystérie actuelle prenne plus d'ampleur. Alors qu'il se trouvait à avancer en silence, se demandant comment il allait faire pour avoir cette maudite boite, un mouvement au coin de sa vision attira son attention, se tournant à demi, il remarqua le jeune Potter couché à plat ventre derrière un buisson tout en branche, haussant un sourcil en se demandant si le rouge et or ne perdait réellement pas la boule.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites Potter ?

\- Je me cache.

\- Vous… Il y a des cachettes meilleures qu'un buisson ne dissimulant même pas ses propres branches.

\- Comme sous vos robes professeur ?

\- Votre bêtise est affligeante Potter.

Touché. Il ne put retenir un sourire devant les gamineries d'Harry, une pensée comme quoi si ça avait été un autre élève il se serait pris un mois de retenu l'effleura un instant, ne restant pas longtemps. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il surprenait Potter à souffler dans ses mains, n'hésitant pas une seconde parce qu'on lui reprocherait si le Sauveur prenait froid, le potioniste retira son écharpe afin de l'enrouler autour de l'adolescent. Surement sous la surprise, le gryffondor croisa enfin son regard, il se rendit compte que cette couleur émeraude lui avait manqué tout ce temps, cette lueur tendre était nouvelle mais pas moins agréable. Sa prise se resserra sur l'écharpe, noyé dans ces yeux enfin posés sur lui, ne le fuyant aucunement.

\- Putain Snervilus, dégage tes mains de sur mon filleul !

La douleur de sa mâchoire le ramena à la réalité, se rattrapant par un miracle au lieu de s'étaler de tout son long dans la poudreuse, ses obsidiennes se posèrent immédiatement sur Lupin et le cabot Black, les tuant d'un coup d'œil et prêt à se défendre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pourtant le jeune Potter le pétrifia sur place en se plaçant entre le cabot et lui, le défendant de son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait exactement ? Harry était-il réellement amoureux de lui ? Cela n'avait pas de sens, si c'était une blague entre adolescent, le gryffondor ne se serait pas dressé devant son stupide parrain. Les sentiments qui l'avaient assaillit deux jours plus tôt, quand son élève lui avait avoué à demi-mot que tout était vrai revinrent en force, pourtant il n'arriva pas à les chasser une nouvelle fois, ni les étouffer, toutes ses pensées étaient arrêtées sur le fait que c'était vrai.

\- Jamais je ne toucherais un élève, surtout un Potter et le Cabot devrait s'occuper de ses puces.

Le regard noir qu'il récolta d'Harry le perturba, c'était l'un de ceux qu'il lui lançait avant qu'il ne se mette à l'éviter, un franc, sans poudre ni mensonge. Severus mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne pensait pas à revoir sérieusement la réponse qu'il avait donné à l'adolescent, certes l'adulte ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait offrir à ce jeune homme s'ils se lançaient dans une relation plus poussée, restait que ça lui était agréable de se savoir… Apprécié. Voir le Cabot perdre de sa superbe devant les paroles de l'adolescent le satisfit plus qu'il ne pouvait le penser, ce qui fut la cerise sur le gâteau fut en observant le gryffondor se cacher dans son écharpe et disparaître sur le chemin du château. Harry était rouge, adorable.

\- Snape ?

\- Que veux-tu Lupin ?

\- Prends soin d'Harry.

\- Que- Moony !

Le professeur lança un regard surpris au loup-garou, mais ce dernier abordait un air complice qui lui arracha un frisson d'horreur. Il était vrai que Lupin était à Poudlard seulement pour ses cours, cependant entre eux l'animosité s'était amoindrie, Severus restait tout de même choqué d'avoir son accords dans sa future relation. Ou pas, après tout le gryffondor n'était pas venu le voir directement et lui avait avoué à demi-mot, n'importe qui pourrait prendre la situation en quiproquo. Tournant le dos à ces deux hurluberlu commençant à se disputer sur l'avenir du jeune rouge et or, Severus rejoignit la sécurité de ses cachots, allant directement à son laboratoire tout en claquant la porte au nez d'un directeur fouineur l'ayant attendu dans sa classe. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là d'ailleurs ? Ce vieux barbu était complètement inutile. Le potioniste passa le reste de sa journée devant ses chaudrons, mettant de côtés toutes ses recherches afin de se perdre dans des breuvages plus accessibles, refusant de penser à quoi que ce soit. Le soir, il dû aller faire sa ronde et pendant un bref instant, il crû entendre les pas précipités de son petit gryffondor, cependant lorsqu'il atteignit l'endroit ce fut pour se retrouver face au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Abandonnant, il finit son tour du château et se rendit dans ses appartements, les elfes de maison ayant vidés sont laboratoire après qu'il ait réapprovisionné l'infirmerie pour l'année en potion mineure.

Il rêva d'Harry, de la façon dont il adorerait le renverser sur son bureau au milieu de ces devoirs à corriger, le réduire à des propos incohérents et à des suppliques stupides. Plus vite. Plus fort. Il imagina la façon dont ces émeraude seraient trouble de plaisir, les mains ne sachant pas quoi attraper déchireraient ces parchemins miteux avant de se fixer sur ses épaules. Encore. Toujours plus. Et pensa les mots qu'il lui murmuraient, affolant ses sens, ce que le gamin lui répondrait afin d'attiser un peu plus son envie de le posséder. De le marquer comme sien.

Severus se réveilla déchiré entre deux problèmes, celui au Sud qui lui hurlait d'aller tirer l'adolescent de son lit pour lui faire des choses peu recommandables et celui du cœur douloureux chuchotant "Si seulement c'était vrai…" Tout ces mots imaginés dans son rêve, ces gestes, cet amour fusionnel. Severus ne se faisait pas d'illusion, voilà trop longtemps qu'il était seul, qu'il avait barricadé son cœur en pensant que l'amour sans Lily était futile, s'était mentit à soit même en se répétant tous les matins qu'il était bien mieux seul. Mais voilà qu'Harry Saint Potter se ramenait, ne le bousculant aucunement, simplement en lui montrant que malgré toutes ces années à se détester il avait fini par l'apprécier. Snape roula hors du lit, se dirigeant vers la douche, glacée, en maugréant contre le fait qu'il tournait à la midinette en manque de prince charmant.

Comme pour hier, il décida de faire des potions et uniquement des potions, hors de question de sortir son nez de ses appartements avant un long moment ! Pour les cours de lundi… Il se ferait porter pâle, voilà. Jamais absent de sa vie même quand il faisait l'espion auprès du Lord Noir, le potioniste avait bien le droit de se dire malade pour une malheureuse journée sans déclencher la fin du monde ! Ce fut un coup violent sur son tableau d'entrée qui le fit grimacer, ne cherchant pas qui se trouvait derrière il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, ayant entamé une partie périlleuse de la préparation. Evidemment, le Cabot Black n'avait que ça à faire de venir le déranger à ce moment là.

\- Toi ! Espèce de malade !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Black, Lupin n'est pas là pour te tenir en laisse ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu as dragué mon filleul afin de te venger de moi, c'est monstrueux, même de ta part.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Accepté tant que tu te tiens loin de lui.

D'accord. Snape reposa le couteau avec lequel il découpait minutieusement sa queue de lézard en s'empêchant très fort de ne pas le lancer à la tête de l'impertinent et éteignit le feu sous son chaudron. La potion était fichue. Il se tourna alors vers l'ancien gryffondor se tenant devant sa porte ouverte, bras croisé, regard étincelant et moue dédaigneuse. Avait-il le droit de le transformer en grenouille ? Ce serait renvoyer les sorciers à des siècles en arrière.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es cogné la tête quelque part, Black ? De quel droit tu débarque ainsi chez moi, m'empêchant de faire mon travail pour me sortir des idioties dépassant tout ce que tu as pu me dire pendant notre scolarité ?

\- Pitié Snape ! Toi et moi on sait qu'Harry ne se serait jamais intéressé à toi s'il n'y avait pas eut cette grosse blague avec ses copains ! Donc soit tu ne lui a pas laissé le choix, soit tu lui a fait boire un philtre d'amour.

\- Doit-on reparler des effets des philtres d'amour ou tu prends en compte l'énormité que tu viens de dire ? Je n'ai pas approché Potter ! S'il a perdu la tête c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

\- C'est notre problème a tous les deux du moment où c'est après toi qu'il cours !

\- Au risque de répéter les mots de ton incapable de filleul, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veux, tu n'est pas son père et tu sais quoi Black ? Je vais prendre plaisir à t'inviter prendre le thé demain après avoir fait hurler Potter toute cette journée et toute la nuit.

\- Si tu t'avise de-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Snape l'avait dépassé en verrouillant son tableau, le bloquant à l'intérieur. Bien entendu il pourrait passer par la salle de classe, mais le temps que ce cabot trouve la porte de la salle de classe, il aurait la possibilité de faire trois fois le tour de Poudlard à cloche-pied. Bien, maintenant aller remonter les bretelles du gamin, parce que forcément Potter avait dû aller voir son parrain et lui raconter quelque chose ayant énervé un peu plus l'adulte. Remontant les escaliers donnant sur le Hall, il tomba sur l'objet de sa colère, qui ignora complètement son appel. Restant un instant choqué de voir que le jeune homme continuer sa route comme si sa voix n'avait pas résonnée dans tout le hall et fait décamper les premières années se trouvant là, Snape se secoua et lui emboita le pas, bien décidé à aller secouer le gamin afin qu'il lui fiche la paix, ce n'était pas assez de lui faire espérer n'importe quoi ? Il fallait que maintenant il joue à l'effarouché ? Que Potter se prépare, il avait deux à trois baffes de retards.

Toutes pensées cohérente le quitta lorsqu'il pénétra dans la serre, découvrant un échange qui le perturba. La catastrophe ambulante de son cours de potion faisait les yeux doux à son gryffondor et avait une main posée sur sa cuisse, un geste intime que ne rejetait pas Harry. Il se racla la gorge, totalement furieux sans réussir à savoir si c'était à cause du cabot ou de l'incapable des potions, en tout cas les deux adolescents se relevèrent en ayant l'air de gamins pris en faute. Pardon, Londubat avait l'air d'être pris en faute alors qu'Harry semblait totalement fasciné par son apparition soudaine, ne cherchant pas un seul instant à détourner le regard comme il en avait pris l'habitude auparavant.

\- J'ai reçu la visite de votre parrain, Potter. Si vous pouviez éviter de me mettre dans l'embarras ce serait aimable de votre part. Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne retournerais pas vos sentiments, alors cessez d'aller les crier sur tous les toits, que diable !

Au vu de la grimace de l'adolescent, le message était passé. Il tourna les talons, prêt à aller demander des vacances bien méritée à Dumbledore -et on le remplaceras par un quelconque autre potioniste, les élèves seront heureux !- cependant on lui agrippa le bras, le forçant à se retourner et il n'eut que le temps de voir le visage de son soupirant avant que des lèvres n'écrasent les siennes. Severus leva une main, prêt à frapper l'imbécile, avant de se résigner à seulement lui attraper l'épaule, le forçant à reculer même si sur ses lèvres était imprimé la sensation d'être embrassées. Potter avait l'air d'une bête affamée voulant le dévorer et il n'avait vu cette expression sur peu de personne, aucune ne lui avait été dédiée. Pourtant en face de lui se trouvait quelqu'un qui le voulait, malgré toutes ses tentatives de s'échapper, Severus savait que s'il giflait Harry maintenant et s'en allait sans un regard en arrière, le gryffondor essaierait encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

\- Dites-le moi Potter.

\- Je vous aime.

* * *

 ** _TBC..._**

* * *

Baaaaam, je finis le chapitre dessus en vous laissant savourer à quel point je suis gentille.

 _Merci pour vos reviews !_

 ** _Zeugma412_** toujours au rendez-vous (et oui, Severus s'est fait piéger par l'innocent petit Gryffon !)

 _ **Im' Kuy**_ pour toi aussi débarquer dans l'aventure ~

 **Haru-carnage** je pense que tu es rassuré maintenant ?

 ** _Smells like spirit_** difficile de ne pas tomber sous le charme d'un Harry prêt à tout !


	8. Note

Bonjour/Bonsoir, re-bienvenue !

Non, ceci n'est pas vraiment la suite de l'histoire. Je me suis dis que depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez, vous avez le droit de connaître la raison du pourquoi je ne poste pas le dernier chapitre. J'ai vraiment du mal à le réécrire, pourtant c'est simplement passer d'une feuille à l'écran, mais je bloque, le lemon ne me pait pas, la tournure des phrases me paraissent bancales, donc je l'ai réécrit. Trois fois. Et j'ai continué à avoir ce stupide blocage parce que ça me plait toujours pas alors que j'avais réécrite cette fic sans prise de tête jusque-là.

Donc désolée, ma cervelle et moi-même demandons votre miséricorde pour le temps que dure cette attente, étant donné que je ne vais pas mettre le chapitre en ligne tant que je dépasse pas ce petit blocage qui n'as pas lieu d'être, mais qui est quand même là.

J'espère réussir à vous le donner un jour quand même, histoire de conclure cette fic.

Avec tout mon amour _!_

Casey


	9. ANNONCE

**ANNONCE DE LA MORT QUI TUE LA MORT**

Alors pour ceux qui se demandent : Non je ne suis pas morte et c'est pas faute à mes patrons d'avoir essayé. On m'avais dis qu'en restauration on ne devait pas vraiment compter ses heures si on ne voulait pas trop déprimer, je confirme. Brefouille, je fais ce petit message pour vous donner des nouvelles, j'ai mon emploi du temps qui va un peu s'alléger maintenant qu'ils ont engagé un autre équipier pour soulager l'équipe ( _normalement, j'ai pas signé pour un 24h/24 et 7j/7 moi D8 - Ceci n'est pas vrai, c'est juste mon ressentit._ )

Du coup ! Passons à ce qui vous intéresse réellement, les fics :

 **A savoir** , avec le NaNoWriMo ( _auquel je ne participe pas parce que j'ai une limite à mon masochisme, mais bon courage à tout ceux qui le font,_ _ **FIGHT**_ **!** ) dont une de mes bêta est dedans et la seconde travail sur un dossier, avec les fêtes de Nowel/Nouvel an qui approchent et mon emploi du temps qui a été un peu chaotique depuis ces deux derniers mois, on n'a pas vraiment fait le check de toutes les fics que je compte poster ou même entamées celles en cours, on en ai aux OS encore ( _ma faute, sorry, elles m'ont déjà envoyé des corrections et me suis pas penchée dessus, méchante moi_.) Ah, et j'vous raconte le kidnapping de mon pc ? Actuellement je l'ai récupéré et- Non… J'vais arrêter de vous embêter.

 **Je reprendrais mes publications courant Janvier, voir début Février. **

Pour vous faire patienter, voilà quelques titres de fics/suite/OS donc vous aurez le droit l'année prochaine (sans trop de détails tant qu'on n'a pas travaillé dessus, avec des résumés temporaires, tiens, parce que je suis gentille tout plein) :

• Bien des Façons d'aimer •

• La Danse des Funambules •

• Demain il sera trop tard •

• L'esquisse (2OS) •

 _Il n'y a pas plus merveilleux rêve que ces bras enlaçant son corps au rythme d'un conte fredonné, secret du cœur de ses nuits et cauchemar au creux de ses jours._

• A cet amour vicié •

• Café du matin (HP - OS, ira peut-être dans l'Esquisse.) •

• First Aid Kid (Supernatural) •

UA. _Sam a toujours vécu avec sa mère, mais celle-ci viens de mourir, lui faisant découvrir qu'il avait un père et surtout que son frère aîné est en vie._ /Child Sam/

• De Plume et d'Amour (Supernatural - 2OS) •

 _La nuit leur appartenait, c'était aussi simple que cela, entre ces ailes et ces regards échangés la chasse n'était qu'un murmure lointain._

• Tout de Lui (Supernatural - Os) •

 _Ce que j'aime chez toi, ce n'est pas que ta voix profonde ou ton regard merveilleux, ce n'est pas uniquement tes mains caressantes ou tes murmures apaisants, ni ton caractère si difficile à apprivoiser ou même ton âme et ses promesses. Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ce que donne tout cela rassemblé, c'est ce tout qui fais ce que tu es._

• Wild (Cross Supernatural/HP - OS) •

 _Harry n'avait pas prévu que cela devienne aussi compliqué, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était accomplir sa vengeance, pas avoir des chasseurs aux fesses. Littéralement._

• Seize the Day (Cross Supernatural/HP - OS) •

• I'm just here (Cross Supernatural/HP - OS(?)) •

 _C'est comme un vent froid, mais peut-être un peu plus glacial encore, quelque chose que nul ne peux toucher même s'ils le voulaient de tout leur être._

•Cet Inconnu dans la foule (Cross Twi/HP - 3Parties) •

 _OS. Ils se rencontrent un jour au beau milieu d'une foule et leurs regards s'accrochent. Il n'en fallut pas plus, pour qu'Harry sente ces papillons dans son cœur, qu'il le cherche de nouveau entre ces inconnus et que leur histoire commence._

• La caresse de ton piano ( Cross Twi/HP - OS(?)) •

 _OS. Edward est partit à Voltera chercher la Mort, parce qu'il n'a plus rien qui le retiens dans le monde des vivants. Mais la Mort est un jeune homme aux grand yeux verts qui est décidé à ne pas le laisser faire._

• All glory have Price (Cross Avenger/HP - OS) •

 _My heart's a drum, and when the beat stops it'll be the death of me. C'est tout, c'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin de savoir pour sentir les larmes couler._

Il y aura peut-être d'autres fics ou OS en cours de route ou qui ne seront pas postés (j'ai un gros doute pour "First Aid Kid" et "I'm just here".)

 **/!\ Pour Bien des façons d'aimer** , je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec ma bêta qui va travailler avec moi dessus, mais il y a des chances que je la réécrive ( _oui, encore, désolée_ ) parce qu'avoir perdu la suite m'a un peu ( _beaucoup_ ) bloquée sur la fic et ça me fait culpabiliser de ne pas pouvoir vous poster la suite alors qu'il y a des lectrices formidables qui la suivent. ( _Petit clin d'œil en également à Flo, j'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à chacune de tes reviews, merci, mais je ne te répondrais pas parce que ce serait un spoil complet :P_ )

En parlant de review. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, même à des personnes qui ont postulés pour le poste de bêta. Je m'en excuse, je me suis tellement mélangée les pinceaux que je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, outre le fait que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps à un moment et que gérer Ff sur téléphone n'est pas dans mes cordes. Sachez juste que je vous ai tous lues, que j'ai adorée chacun de vos mots, ils m'ont fait sourires, certains rire et beaucoup m'ont remontés le moral après des journées particulièrement difficile.

 **UN GROS MERCI A VOUS TOUS AVEC DE GROS BISOUS !** De me lire, d'être là et d'être d'aussi bonnes lectrices, si je le pouvais je vous ferais à tous un gros câlin aussi~

Et parce qu'on se reverras certainement pas avant : **BON NOWEEEEEL** ! _Que le papa nowel vous offre plein de cadeau et de chocolats_ ! **BON NOUVEL AAAAAAAAAN !** _En espérant que vous prendrez des résolutions faciles à tenir et n'abusez pas trop de l'alcool si vous n'avez pas de Sam :P_

 _Casey_


End file.
